Unleashed
by TheXReaper
Summary: The Force Unleashed XOver. On the 8th anniversary of his mother's death, Darth Vader visits his mother's grave on Tatooine. There he discovers a powerful Force Sensitive child named Luke Skywalker. Realizing his son is alive and well, Vader decides to take him on as an apprentice, and together they will rule the Galaxy.
1. Prologue

Unleashed

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Star Wars and LucasArts are the property of George Lucas and Disney.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

**Prologue**

**The galaxy is on the brink**

**of total darkness. The evil**

**GALACTIC EMPIRE has overthrown**

**the Old Republic and now**

**holds countless worlds in the**

**grip of fear.**

**The Jedi Order has been all**

**but destroyed. Only a handful**

**have escaped Imperial forces,**

**disappearing across**

**the galaxy.**

**The Emperor's spies have**

**located a group of Jedi Knights**

**on the planet Tatooine. The Sith Lord DARTH**

**VADER has been sent to**

**destroy them...**

Darth Vader looked upon the rust colored soil of Tatooine with disdain. He hated the planet with such a passion. There were no good memories here. There was nothing but slavery, pain, betrayal and death.

It made him sick.

"Take us down." He demanded in his mechanical voice. "I do not want to be here any longer than necessary."

His emotionless robotic voice and unnerving sound of his respirator did a good job of intimidating anyone in his path. Even those under his command stayed out of his way.

"Right away my Lord." Responded the commander.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Apparently, a small group of Jedi thought that hiding on a criminal world such as Tatooine would allow them to 'hide in plain sight.' They were wrong. The Empire had spies everywhere, and they made deals with the Hutts. No Jedi was safe anywhere in the Galaxy. They would all be found eventually, and executed for their crimes against the Empire.

Vader stared down the last Jedi standing. He remembered her from before the Clone Wars. Mallie Isane. Though, now she went by Mallie Marek.

He sympathized with her a little. She renounced the Jedi way to pursue a romantic relationship with fellow Knight, Kento Marek.

But, she was not only a former Jedi, but she was harboring Jedi as well. Three others, not including her husband.

It appeared as though she was the only one with talent amongst their little group. The others had died quickly, but she was actually managing to give him a good fight.

Unfortunately for her, not only was Vader a superior fighter, but most of his body was mechanical. Mallie had already begun to tire. Her movements were slowing and her breathing deepened. She had probably been using the Force for a good portion of the battle.

Giving one last battle cry, Mallie charged Vader, bringing her yellow lightsaber down in a powerful slash.

Vader brought his crimson saber upwards in a blocking motion, using his superior strength he pushed the now unbalanced Jedi Knight away from him. She stumbled backwards and before she could regain her footing, Vader lifted her into the air. She dropped her lightsaber and it fell harmlessly to the ground and she clutched her throat.

"It is time for you to meet your destiny, Jedi." Vader rasped with his mechanical voice.

Still grasping her throat, Mallie still challenged Vader.

"You will not win, Sith!" She cried as her windpipe was slowly being crushed. "The Jedi will rise once more, and bring peace and justice to the Galaxy!" She declared.

Vader, having had enough of the Jedi's ramblings, closed his fist and broke the Jedi's neck. There was a resounding crack and Vader dropped her body to the floor like it was nothing.

Disengaging his lightsaber, he turned and left.

Exiting the hut, he was met with four Imperial Storm Troopers and one black clad commander. They all saluted him.

"My Lord, is there anything you would like us to do?" Questioned the nervous commander.

Vader walked past him, seemingly ignoring him. Once he mounted the speeder, his mechanical voice rang out:

"Burn it to the ground."

And with that, Darth Vader disappeared in a cloud of rust colored dust kicked up by the bike. The five men simply stared after Vader, not noticing the small figure leaving the hut.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Vader couldn't believe his ignorance. How did he not realize what day it was!? After exiting the hiding place of the Jedi, he received a message detailing that his "back-up" would be arriving soon. When the message appeared his heads up display was triggered on the lenses of his mask. His heads up display gave him a lot of information, from temperature to info on the local ecosystem, facial recognition software, and, yes, the date and time.

It had been eight years since his mother died.

Before she was _taken_ from him.

The Jedi refused to allow him to contact his mother, claiming that it was 'not the Jedi way' to cling to attachments. Because he waited so long, he was too late to save her.

It was the Jedi's fault he couldn't get to her in time. If only they had let him go.

If only he had disobeyed.

But no, he trusted them, and his mother died a horrible death.

He never once visited her grave.

He was here now. And he would see her now.

Even after all these years, he remembered how to reach the Lars homestead. Soon, the small grouping of man-made huts came into view, and Vader slowed his bike down. He dismounted and marched towards the side of the main entrance. It was the place where the Lars family laid Shmi to rest. Before long, he reached the grave.

There was a tombstone.

When he was there last, laying his mother to rest, there was no marker. Now there was a polished marble tombstone. Carved into it was:

**Shmi Skywalker-Lars**

**Beloved Wife and Mother**

Vader stood there for hours. He just stood and stared at the tombstone. He didn't know what to feel.

Soon, twilight fell. And he felt it.

Three Force-signatures, approaching him.

The first two were very basic. Nowhere near the requirement to be Force-sensitive.

But the third…

It could only be a Jedi Master.

How dare they!? How _dare_ Owen Lars sully his mothers resting place with a Jedi!?

Turning on his heels he stared down the man who became his step-brother.

"I didn't want to believe it, but I guess it's true." Said Owen. "You've turned, and now you serve the Empire."

"And who are you to judge me, farmer?" Challenged Vader. "I serve a greater purpose in the Galaxy, while you wither away on this sand-ball."

"Killing people!? Killing Jedi!?" Owen screamed. "Our mother would be ashamed of you!?" Declared Owen.

That got to Vader. Reaching out with the Force, he pushed Owen into the side of the house with a sickening crunch. He didn't want to give Vader the satisfaction, but the pain was too much.

He screamed in agony.

"I am not here to discuss the past, Owen." Vader said calmly. "I am here for one thing, and one thing only." Owen's eyes widened in horror, before narrowing into a harsh glare.

"And what in the hell would that be!?"

"The Jedi."

Vader could sense confusion, then relief coming from Owen. Finally, he sensed him begin to steel his resolve.

"There is no Jedi here."

Vader held out his hand and slowly clenched his fist. Owen's hands went up to his throat instantly, his expression turning to one of panic.

"Do not test me, peasant. _Where. Is. The Jedi_?" Demanded Vader.

"There is no Jedi here! Search the area! You will find no one!" Cried Owen.

Vader didn't sense any deception from Owen, but he was hiding something.

"Then what are you hiding!?" Asked Vader. Owen said nothing, which only infuriated Vader even more. He reached down with his free hand and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt.

**SNAP-HISS**

He held the red blade out menacingly, but Owen did not waver.

"_What. Are. You. HIDING_!?" He gave one last demand. Still, Owen remained silent. "Very well." He raised his blade, and brought it down fully intending to bifurcate his step-brother. However, before he could complete the motion, the lightsaber was ripped from his hand.

Turning around quickly, expecting an attack, Vader only saw a small child, at least four years old.

"Beru! Take Luke and _run_!" Cried Owen. Beru came into view, running up to the child looking desperate.

Vader, without taking his eyes off of Luke, finally closed his fist and crushed Owen's throat, killing him. Both Beru and Luke stared in horror, Luke's face screwed up and looked ready to cry.

Vader couldn't take his off him, though. He looked at him, really taking in his appearance. The boy had fair skin and blond hair. His eyes were a deep blue. Features that Vader himself once had, before the suit. The shape of the boys face was a soft oval shape. Not round, but not angular either. A trait that Padmé had.

And his name. Luke.

Luke was the name that he and Padmé decided on, should they have a son.

He knew. Luke was _his_ son.

He was _stolen_ from him! Stolen by the damn Jedi!

Using the Force, he took back the lightsaber from Luke, and summoned Beru to him.

"You stole my son from me!" He roared. "_**How dare you**_!"

"We _saved_ him from you!" Beru cried. "We saved him from enslavement by the Empire! Obi-Wan was right!" She screamed. "Anakin is _dead_, and all that is left is this inhuman monster who is _unfit_ to raise a child." She challenged.

Vader reached out and grabbed Beru by the throat. He lifted her up into the air, choking the life out of her.

"_Where is Obi-Wan!_"

"B-burn in hell, _Sith Bastard_!"

Those were Beru's final words. Vader released her from his grip, and she fell to the ground, dead.

Vader turned to Luke, who was crying and cowering from Vader. When he approached, Luke curled himself into a ball.

Reaching out with a gloved hand, Vader gently put it on Luke's small shoulder.

"It's alright." He said. His mechanical voice only served to frighten the boy even more, so he gently reached out with the Force and connected with him. He sent soothing feelings to the boy to calm him down.

"What is your name, child?" Vader asked.

"L-Luke Skywalker." He said softly, still terrified and still crying.

Vader nodded. He was happy that they at least gave him his name.

"Luke, my son-" The boys eyes widened at this. "Come with me. It is time to fulfill your destiny."

Vader wanted to stay and search for Obi-Wan, but right now he had to focus on his son. He would send down a scouting team later, but if Obi-Wan felt what happened here he would already be getting off world.

But he would find him. Oh, yes. He will find him.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Yoda listened patiently to Obi-Wan. His story was very confusing. They should have sensed something. Neither of them felt anything wrong. Even Obi-Wan, who lived less than ten miles from the Lars's couldn't sense what happened until it was too late.

When Obi-Wan finally did sense a disturbance in the Force, Darth Vader and Luke were long gone. Obi-Wan simply gave the Lars's a proper burial and headed off-world, straight to Dagobah.

"Master Yoda, is it possible that this is the will of the Force?" Asked Obi-Wan. Yoda only hummed.

"In mysterious ways, the Force works. Trust in it, we must. For now, irrelevant, this is. A champion, the Jedi need if a Sith, Luke is to become. A Jedi, Leia must be." Yoda said with finality.

"But Master Yoda, Leia has already become attached to her lifestyle, to her family. Can we really just rip her away from all of that?" Questioned Obi-Wan.

"Not a happy decision, this is, but necessary it is, to defeat the Sith." Yoda replied.

Obi-Wan sighed. He silently begged the Force for guidance.

Why did this have to happen? Luke's family was murdered, and he was taken by Anakin, no doubt to train him as a Sith Lord.

And now, they needed Leia to train to become a Jedi. Most likely to kill her father and brother.

Why did things have to be so difficult?

Obi-Wan calmed his breathing, and released his frustrations into the Force. He had to trust in the Force.

It was all he had left.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Bail and Breha sat on the couch, holding each other. It took every ounce of self control for them to keep their composure.

They looked over watching Leia play with her adopted sister, Winter. The two girls just sat there, playing without a care in the world. It was a heartwarming sight, even in these dark times.

"I am so sorry," Said Obi-Wan. He seemed sincere, and he obviously did not like what he had to do.

Bail shook his head.

"It's not your fault. _It's Vader's!_" He yelled. "It's bad enough that he destroyed Luke's happiness and will no doubt poison his mind with the Dark Side, but his actions also have consequences for Leia!" He sat back down on the couch pathetically, his head in his hands.

Breha, now openly weeping, wrapped her arms around her husband comfortingly.

"D-daddy?" Whispered a quiet voice. "Daddy, what wrong?" Questioned the four year old Leia. Winter was right behind her, she however went to her mother.

Bail let his tears fall, and wrapped Leia in a hug.

"Oh, Leia…" He sighed, trying to regain control of himself. Calming down, he gave Leia a smile. "This," He gestured to the handsome, bearded man. "…is Obi-Wan Kenobi. A Jedi Master." He introduced.

Leia and Winter's eyes widened in wonder.

"Like in the Cone Wars?" Leia said, with wonder in her voice.

Chuckling, Obi-Wan gently corrected her.

"Actually, it's the CLONE Wars, but yes." He smiled at her serenely. Demonstrating his Force abilities, he levitated the two dolls that Leia and Winter had been playing make-believe with and made them dance before their very eyes.

"Magic…"

"Not quite…" Chuckled Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan is here because he's decided that he needs to train an apprentice. That person will be you, Leia." Bail explained.

It seemed impossible, but Leia's eyes widened even more. At this point the adults in the room were worried that her eyes would pop out of her head.

"I get to be a Jedi?" She asked.

"Yes Leia, you will." Answered Obi-Wan.

Winter and Leia gave each other a look and squealed in excitement. Immediately, they began chattering away about Jedi, and awesome it was that Leia was going to be one, and about fighting bad guys.

Obi-Wan looked at Bail and Breha, taking in their somber faces.

"Don't worry." He reassured. "I will take care of her and train her well. And I'll make sure to visit from time to time." He smiled.

Bail and Breha looked at Obi-Wan in surprise. They had expected to not see Leia again until she was grown, in accordance to the Jedi Code.

"Eventually Leia will be told the truth about her family, but regardless of that you are the only family she has ever known. I will not take her happiness away; it would be no different from Vader's actions on Tatooine." He declared.

"Thank you." Said Breha appreciatively.

Everyone stood up. They had to prepare Leia for departure.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

**A/N: Hey guys, TheXReaper here. I've been inspired to write a Star Wars Films, The Force Unleashed crossover. I'll be honest, I haven't actually played the games, but I'm using Wookiepedia and watching the Cutscenes on YouTube to get an idea about the plot.**

**This will eventually break from The Force Unleashed storyline and become its own story. Then, when the story ends, it'll continue into 'A New Hope', 'Empire Strikes Back', and 'Return of the Jedi.'**

**So, if you haven't already guessed, the plot of this story is basically replacing Galen Marek as Darth Vader's secret apprentice with Vader's own son, Luke Skywalker. And in case you didn't pick up on it, Galen IS alive and you WILL see him in later chapters. He is too cool a character to just kill off or write off completely. But will he be friend or foe?**


	2. The Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Star Wars and LucasArts are the property of George Lucas and Disney.

Chapter 1: The Mission

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

**12 YEARS LATER**

On Darth Vader's personal Star Destroyer, Vader was nowhere to be found. They were about to begin a campaign and without the Dark Lord they would most certainly fail.

What they didn't know was that Vader was currently in a meeting.

A meeting with his son.

The room was dark, and only two people occupied it.

Darth Vader stood tall, his towering six-foot-eight-inches dwarfing almost everyone in his presence. Before him, prostrated, was a young man.

"You were weak when I found you," Spoke Vader. "Tainted by the pathetic ideals of the Jedi. Now, your hatred has become your strength. At last-" Vader ignited his lightsaber and brought it down, once over each shoulder of the boy in front of him. "The Dark Side is your ally." He said.

Vader continued to look down at Luke.

"You are no longer my apprentice, and you are no longer simply Luke Skywalker, my son. You are now my equal, a Sith Lord." Declared Darth Vader. "Rise, Darth…Starkiller." As the newly christened Starkiller rose to his feet, Vader disengaged his lightsaber and reattached it to his belt.

"What is your will, my Master?" Asked Starkiller.

"Now that your training is complete, we need to prepare you for the final confrontation with Darth Sidious. To this end, I have several…tests for you to complete."

Both of them knew what he meant by 'tests.'

"Your spies have located a Jedi?"

"Yes, Master Rahm Kota. He is attacking a critical Imperial Shipyard on Nar Shadda. Destroy him and bring me his lightsaber."

Starkiller bowed.

"I shall leave at once, my Master." As he turned to leave, Vader interrupted him.

"The Emperor _cannot_ discover you. Leave no witnesses. Kill everyone aboard, Imperials and Kota's men alike."

For a second, Starkiller hesitated. He didn't mind killing his quarry, but he also didn't like to get innocents involved in his missions. Kota and his men were hostiles, eliminating them was necessary, but to kill random people, even loyal Imperials, just because they saw him…

He violently shoved those thoughts aside. It _was_ necessary. Until he and Vader eliminated Darth Sidious, the Empire will always be in turmoil. Until it was time to eliminate the Emperor, Starkiller _had_ to stay hidden. The element of surprise was crucial to their plans.

"As you wish, my Master."

Starkiller reached down and lifted his helmet placing it over his head. His armor complete, he was ready to execute his mission. He stopped at the door, and before he left he said one last thing:

"I will not fail, father." His voice came out mechanical and distorted by the Helmet, similar but different enough from his father's own voice.

Finally, he exited.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Darth Starkiller trekked through the dark hallways of the landing bay. He had to focus on the upcoming mission, carefully imagining various plans and scenarios to aid him in his mission. Then, he felt it. A disturbance in the Force. There was danger nearby.

Acting quickly, he turned and activated his crimson lightsaber just in time to block a sapphire blade from cutting him down the middle.

It was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Acting quickly Obi-Wan delivered quick horizontal slashes with his lightsaber, unfortunately Starkiller was just as fast and anticipated every strike.

Effortlessly deflecting each strike, he called upon the Force and pushed Obi-Wan backwards and onto his back. Without missing a beat, Starkiller jumped forward and brought his lightsaber down and pierced Obi-Wan's chest.

At this point in time, a brilliant white flash engulfed the Jedi, and in his place was droid.

"Ah! Master! Another excellent duel!" Complimented the droid. Starkiller laughed.

"Hey PROXY." His voice, though mechanical and distorted, still contained a hint of mirth. "You caught me by surprise. I haven't fought that training program in years; I thought you'd erased it."

The droid sighed.

"I had hoped that by using an older training module I would catch you off guard and allow me to finally kill you." The droid said, as if that were the most normal thing in the galaxy. "I'm sorry I failed you again." Apologized the droid.

"I'm sure you'll keep trying." Said Starkiller. "Just do me a favor and don't-" He stopped midsentence. As he turned the corner and finally saw his ship, the _Rogue Shadow_, he also saw a young woman working on it.

Grabbing PROXY by the shoulders he dragged him behind another ship.

"PROXY. _PROXY!_" He whispered urgently.

"Hm? Why are we whispering?" Questioned the droid.

Starkiller gestured to the woman.

"Who is she?" He questioned. Peeking around the corner, PROXY got a good look at the object of his Master's curiosity.

"Ah, yes! Your new pilot has finally arrived, Master. **ACCESSING IMPERIAL RECORDS**." PROXY's body cast a hologram around itself, morphing into the young woman.

She was very beautiful. She stood at about five-foot-nine and had a curvy physique. The conservative Captains uniform did nothing to hold back her expansive breasts, which had to have been D cups at the least. Her wide hips drew attention to her large buttocks and thighs. Despite the curviness of her body, one could still see the impressive fitness that she maintained. Her stomach and arms were very toned, and no doubt very strong. Starkiller was certain that she had experience in hand-to-hand combat. Physically, she was the perfect marriage of fitness, strength and femininity.

Looking up at her face, Starkiller was glad he had on a helmet; otherwise PROXY might see the blush on his face. She had fair skin, like him, and a round adorable face. Atop her head were thick wavy locks of fire-red hair. Her eyes were a sharp green, and burned with a fierceness that Starkiller could only admire. Her lips were red and pouty and just begging to be kissed…

Quickly, Starkiller banished these thoughts. He would be working with this woman, and he had a mission. He could seduce her later.

PROXY continued with his hologram and spoke in the young woman's voice, explaining her history to Starkiller.

"Captain Mara Jade. Age sixteen." She spoke in a Coruscanti accent. "Born on Coruscant, and became the youngest student ever to be accepted into the Imperial Academy. Decorated combat pilot with over one hundred combat missions, and commanding officer during the bombing of Callos. Handpicked by Lord Vader to lead his Black Five Squadron, but later reassigned to a top secret mission." PROXY finished.

Before either of them could say anything, Mara Jade's voice rang out from behind their hiding place.

"Is there a psychological profile in there too?" She questioned, unamused.

PROXY released the hologram.

"Actually yes, but it's restriced." He answered. PROXY looked between his Master and Mara Jade. She stared at him defiantly, and Starkiller stood there without a care. Leaning forward and using his robotic hand cover his face he spoke to his Master.

"Oh Master, I can tell you she's going to be impossible to reprogram." Silence reigned for a few moments before Starkiller spoke up.

"Do you know why you're-" His cold robotic voice was interrupted by hers.

"Yes. My orders are clear. I'm to keep your ship running and take you wherever it is that you need to go."

"Did Vader tell you that he killed our last pilot?"

"No." She turned and led them both to the ship. "But I can only assume that _he_ gave Lord Vader a reason to do so. _I_ will not." She answered simply.

"I hope so, I'm sick of training new pilots." He said. He looked up at his ship, looking over her work. "What have you done to my ship?"

Stopping behind the pair, she watched Starkiller and PROXY look over her work.

"I've, uh, taken the liberty of updating the _Rogue Shadow_'s sensor array. Now, you will be able to spy on any suspect ships in the entire system." She reported. "You _are_ one of Vader's spies?" She asked.

Starkiller halted his ascension into the ship and turned to look at her.

"You don't need to know anything about my missions except _where_ I'm going." He said authoritatively. "Now, I need a jump to Nar Shadda, can you handle that?" He demanded. Mara Jade started to climb the ramp into the ship.

"_Of course_." She responded arrogantly, passing him by on the ramp. Under his helmet, Starkiller rolled his eyes, before they settled on the sight of her ass as she walked up the ramp.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

The young woman slowly trekked through the jungle. She tracked her target effortlessly, using both her surroundings and utilizing the Force as her ally. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed and sensed for him once again. This time, it paid off because immediately her senses warned her of an impending attack.

Quickly jumping out of the way she managed to avoid a sapphire lightsaber blade from taking her arm off. Turning to face her attacker, she saw him. The Negotiator. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

She stood up straight and brought down the dark brown hood, revealing the face of a beautiful young woman. Her features were soft and delicate, but her brown eyes held the fierceness of a warrior. Her long dark brown hair fell about her and framed her face neatly. Behind her right ear, lock of hair that had been braided tightly. Using her delicate hands she pulled the brown cloak from her shoulders and allowed it to fall to the ground.

Reaching down to her belt, she unhooked her lightsaber and held it out in a defensive position. Activating her weapon, a pink colored blade erupted from the end of her lightsaber hilt. Finally the two charged at each other.

They met in the center of the jungle and crashed their blades. Blue and pink lit up the area as the two warriors relentlessly attacked one another, each expertly blocking each strike before launching into an attack of their own.

She didn't know how long they went at it, but it was time for a change of pace. Ataru. Using the Force, the young woman leapt into the air and attacking from overhead, before charging Obi-Wan aggressively. This only lasted a moment because as Obi-Wan settled into a defensive form, the woman leapt over him again, striking from the air aggressively.

She was using her youth and superior reflexes against him. It worked.

Taking advantage of a hole in Obi-Wan's defenses, she managed to graze his shoulder. Distracted by the pain and clutching his shoulder, Obi-Wan was wide open.

Using the Force, the young woman slammed him into the ground. She jumped into the air over him, using the Force again to summon Obi-Wan's lightsaber to herself, she slammed into the ground next to him. Both lightsaber were active and buried into the ground, each one on either side of Obi-Wan's neck forming a scissors-like shape.

Obi-Wan was defeated.

They both stared at eachother, breathing heavily.

"Enough." Said a growling voice. "Defeated, Obi-Wan has been. Leia Skywalker, your victory this is." He declared.

Deactivating the lightsabers, Leia helped Obi-Wan to his feet. She handed him his saber back.

"That was a good battle." She smiled. "I can't wait to tell father that I defeated the Great Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Chuckling, Obi-Wan patted her head affectionately.

"He's never going to let me live it down."

Both of their stomachs chose this time to growl loudly.

"Come, let us get something to eat. It's been a long day." Said Obi-Wan.

"Wait." They were stopped by master Yoda. "An announcement, I have." Looking at the diminutive Jedi, Leia and Obi-Wan stopped to listen. Using the Force to summon Obi-Wan's lightsaber to his hand, he activated the sapphire blade. "Step forward, Padawan Skywalker."

Obi-Wan looked on in surprise and pride. He didn't expect Master Yoda to Knight Leia so soon. But, then again, what was he expecting? Leia, like her father, was a Jedi prodigy. She had soaked up every lesson like a sponge. Her abilities, both in combat and in the Force, were immense. The only difference between her and her father, was that there was no Republic, no Jedi council politics to stall her Knighting. She was ready, and the Galaxy needed Jedi.

Leia stepped forward and bowed to Yoda before prostrating herself before him. Yoda continued.

"Leia Skywalker. By the Right of the Council, by the Will of the Force, dub thee I do Jedi Knight of the Order." With his declaration, Yoda used the blue lightsaber to sever the thin braid behind Leia's right ear.

Obi-Wan noticed that Yoda modified the oath somewhat, but did not modify the 'Council' line.

"Rise, Knight Skywalker."

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

**A/N: Yup. I replaced Juno Eclipse with Mara Jade. There is a reason for it, not just for some hanky-panky for Luke. Also, I'm sorry if some of you are upset that I just went and used Galen's codename. Starkiller was originally going to be Luke's last name anyway, and it's cool. I didn't feel like changing it. Yes Leia is a Jedi now, and Luke is a Sith Lord. Remember, Luke became a full fledged Jedi with half-assed training over the course of 10 years. This Luke and Leia were both trained by masters, properly. Add that to the fact that they are both prodigies (remember they are the children of the most powerful Jedi/Sith who ever lived) I decided to promote them at 16. Oh yeah…Luke, Leia and Mara Jade are 16. Galen Marek and Juno Eclipse are 20.**

**And yes, Luke is in the Sith Stalker Armor. He wants to be more like his father, except without the whole being burned alive part. Basically it's a black bodysuit, with black boots and silver body armor, and a silver helmet. In my version he's wearing a black cape, like Vader's.**


	3. Rahm Kota

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Star Wars and LucasArts are the property of George Lucas and Disney.

Chapter 2: Rahm Kota

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Floating above Nar Shadda, the _Rogue Shadow_ remained in stealth mode to avoid detection for the time being.

Aboard the ship was Starkiller, Mara Jade and PROXY. Starkiller was preparing for his encounter with the Jedi Master. Turning in his seat, Starkiller addressed PROXY.

"PROXY, give me the target." The droid stood obediently and quickly turned into Rahm Kota.

"According to Imperial Records, Master Rahm Kota was a respected General in the Clone Wars." Spoke PROXY in the general's voice.

"You're hunting Jedi." Stated Mara Jade. There was surprise in her voice.

Starkiller turned to face her for a moment, before turning back to PROXY. His robotic voice rang out with authority.

"I bring Darth Vader's enemies to justice." He said simply. He turned his expressionless mask towards her again. "Now, so do you." PROXY continued his report.

"Master Kota was a military genius, but he felt that clone soldiers were unfit for battle, instead he relied on his own militia."

"So, there were no clones in his squad when Order 66 was issued." Realized Mara Jade.

"And after Order 66 he vanished. Official Imperial records actually claim he's dead." PROXY finished his report and shut down his hologram. Mara Jade addressed Starkiller.

"Why come out of hiding and attack the Empire now?"

Starkiller simply turned in his chair and focused on the computer before him.

"He wants to be found."

"Then we're walking into a trap." She realized. "How many pilots have you lost before me?"

"Seven." Stated Starkiller without batting an eye. Mara's mouth fell open in shock.

"Excellent." She said.

"I'm taking an escape pod down to the Command Center. When I turn on my tracker, only then will you come for me." He said.

"How long will that be?" Asked Mara Jade.

"If I don't turn it on in an hour, assume I'm dead and return to base." He ordered. Mara nodded and watched him head down to the lower levels. Moments later her screen flashed, indicating that an escape pod was launched.

"PROXY? Can you make sure everything is fine here, I need to take a bathroom break." She asked the droid. The droid nodded.

"That sounds fine." He responded.

Standing from her seat, she headed down to the lavatory. Once there she pulled out her comlink and connected to a private line. A hooded figure came into view. Instantly, her demeanor changed, and her bright green eyes bled into a sick yellow color.

"I have some news for you, Master Sidious…" Said Mara Jade.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

A jade green lightsaber cut through the last Imperial stormtrooper in the building. Deactivating his lightsaber, Jedi Master Rahm Kota began barking orders.

"Lock down the command center and get the hologram projector up and running." There was a 'yes sir' that came from someone in the squad, Kota only nodded in acknowledgment. "Tell all squads to fan out and funnel any remaining opposition towards us. Place explosive charges on levels 2, 5 and 12, just like we planned."

"General Kota!" One of his men called to him urgently. He was looking at a hologram of a rapidly descending escape pod. Whoever it was, was no doubt trying to slip by their defenses. "He's here." Said the soldier.

"I've finally drawn you out of hiding." He said, mostly to himself. "Lower the containment field on hangar 12 and tell the men to get into position."

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Starkiller walked through the hallways leading towards the command center. Using the Force, he opened every door before him, before finally reaching the main control room. Stepping onto the balcony, the aged General stood on the ground level, ready with his emerald lightsaber. He looked straight at Starkiller who stepped into the light.

Rahm was confused, at first. His first thought was that Vader changed his mask, but he felt in the Force that this wasn't Vader. This person stood at five-foot-eleven, whereas Vader was six-foot-eight. Not only that, but this character lacked Vader's respirator. Once again feeling with the Force, another fact came to mind.

He was only a boy. 16 years old.

"Heh." A dry chuckle escaped Kota's mouth. "A boy? Months of attacking Imperial targets and Vader sends a _boy_ to fight me?"

"It is not wise to judge me by my age." Said the young man in his mechanical voice. "Many have done so before, and none of them lived to learn that particular lesson." Kota scowled at him.

"Just because you dress like Vader, sound like Vader and act like Vader, doesn't mean you are Darth Vader." He challenged.

"I never claimed to be Darth Vader, but I am a Sith Lord." Said the boy. "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Darth Starkiller, your executioner." Using the Force, he threw Kota backwards. While off balance, Starkiller took the chance to jump down to Kota's level. He immediately activated his crimson lightsaber and blocked a horizontal slash from the aged Jedi.

Their battle had begun.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Mara and PROXY continued to sit in the cockpit of the _Rogue Shadow_. PROXY had begun a game of solitaire on the ships computer to stave off the boredom, but Mara remained vigilant and constantly monitored her screen for any sign of Starkiller.

"I find it odd for you to be so loyal to my Master so soon after meeting him." Commented PROXY. Without looking up from her screen, she responded.

"My orders are to aid Starkiller in all of his missions. Starkiller gave me my orders and it hasn't been an hour yet."

"You're nitpicking. It's been fifty-seven minutes and thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty-six…"

"What is your point?"

"All of the other pilots took any chance they could to abandon my master. Why do you think we've gone through so many? Those that weren't killed by Vader, were killed by my Master." PROXY explained.

"I'm not just any pilot. I'm the best. And _I_ follow my orders." PROXY gave her a long look, before resuming his game of solitaire. Before either of them could say anything else, Mara's computer began flashing red. Starkiller had summoned them.

Locking onto his coordinates, Mara readied the ship for flight into the atmosphere.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

The battle had exhausted both Jedi and Sith alike. For Rahm, this was the first duel he had been in in over a decade. For Starkiller, this was the first Jedi Master he had ever encountered. This wasn't like his training sessions with his father. This was a real life or death duel, and neither of them were holding back.

This was the first time he had ever been pressed this far to his limits. It was exhilarating. Both of them were panting, trying to catch their breath, but Kota knew that his age was against him. His opponent was not only a prodigy in the Force and lightsaber combat, but he was much younger as well.

"You're stronger than I thought." He admitted. "But I can't let you live, _boy_. I'll be sure to send your ashes back to Vader." He disengaged his lightsaber and holstered it over his shoulder.

Calling upon the Force, Rahm Kota brought his arms inward, crushing the circular control room they were in. Looking around, Starkiller saw that he had separated the control room from its mount on the tower, and they soon began to rapidly descend into the planet's surface.

Angry, Starkiller unleashed a blast of Force Lightning from his free hand, shocking Kota and blasting him across the room. Leaping into the air, he hoped to impale him with his crimson blade. But Kota expected this.

Still in severe pain, he managed to grab his lightsaber and ignite it in time to block Starkiller's strike. Both warriors stayed in their stances, neither wanting to let up control of the duels so easily. The cry of the two sabers rose and fell in their constant grinding against one another.

"Y-you may be a Sith Lord now, but I can sense your future!" Said Kota, doing his best to fight off the younger mans superior strength. "Vader will not be your only master." He declared. "I sense only…" He stopped, focusing on the Force. There was an image, of a young, human female. A brown haired beauty in Jedi Robes. He didn't recognize her. But another figure appeared in his mind. A hand appeared over the young woman's shoulder, and stepping out from behind her and older human man appeared. "…Obi-Wan…?" He whispered in disbelief.

Starkiller heard Rahm Kota, but chose to ignore his words. Using his apparent disbelief of his vision, Starkiller used his strength to shove his lightsaber forward, pushing Kota's emerald blade backwards and across his head.

There were no words or cries of pain from the Jedi. His body only slumped forward, dead. The entire top half of his head was severed, by his own lightsaber to boot. Staring down at the dead body, Starkiller disengaged his lightsaber. Reaching down to his belt, he switched on his tracking device in his belt buckle. He reached down again and this time lifted Rahm Kota's lightsaber. Examining it briefly, he clipped it to his belt, along with his own.

Taking another look at Kota's dead body, he gave a respectful nod acknowledging him as a warrior. Remembering Kota's words, he shook his head. He was a Sith Lord, as if he would ever learn from a Jedi. Least of all, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Sensing his ship nearby, Starkiller approached the shattered window before jumping out. He fell several stories before landing on the roof of the _Rogue Shadow_ in a crouched position.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Entering the ship, Starkiller was greeted by Mara and PROXY.

"Master! How did your mission go?" Asked the droid.

"Master Rahm Kota has been brought to justice." He said with his distorted voice. PROXY seemed to nod, and Mara Jade simply eyed the second lightsaber on his belt.

"Mara, what's our ETA?" He questioned the pilot.

"24 hours of hyperspace travel." She said. Starkiller nodded.

"PROXY, do me a favor and clean my armor please? I'm going to go take a shower." He said.

"It is no problem, Master." Responded PROXY.

Together they both walked off to Starkiller's room. The Rogue Shadow was a very spacious ship. It had a cockpit, two bedrooms (each with their own bathroom), and a kitchen and dining area.

Mara wasn't alone for long, however. After a few minutes PROXY returned to the cockpit carrying Starkiller's body armor. Without a word, he went to work cleaning and polishing every piece. She didn't pay him any mind, though. Her thoughts were on other things.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

"_What is it, my apprentice?" Came Darth Sidious's sickening voice. Mara bowed her head in reverence to her master before speaking._

"_Master, you were correct. Lord Vader is planning on betraying you." She said._

"_So, you have discovered Lord Vader's secret apprentice?" He questioned her._

"_Yes, my master. I do not know his real name, but he calls himself Starkiller." Sidious only 'hummed' at the information._

"_Good. I knew that assigning you to Lord Vader with that fake profile would catch his attention. Now that you are close to Vader's apprentice, has he revealed any plans, or told you of any missions?" Mara nodded._

"_I know Lord Vader is sending him to kill Jedi. He just completed a mission after executing Jedi Master Rahm Kota."_

"_Lord Vader's apprentice is powerful if he managed to defeat a Master as renowned as Rahm Kota."_

"_Master, do you wish for me to assassinate him?" She asked. Sidious remained silent for a moment before responding._

"_No. If Lord Vader is eliminating Jedi, all the better for us. However, keep your eyes and ears open. If you hear anything about anything more than targeting Jedi, let me know immediately." Mara nodded. "You have done well, my apprentice. Soon, after we eliminate Lord Vader and this 'Starkiller' you shall take Vader's place at my side, and fulfill your destiny as a Sith Lord."_

"_Yes, my Master." Darth Sidious's hologram blinked out of existence._

_Mara returned to the cockpit and saw PROXY beginning a game of solitaire._

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Soon, Mara would rise above a mere apprentice and assume the mantle of a Sith Lord. But for now, she had her orders.

Mara looked at PROXY who had finished polishing Starkillers armor and was finishing up his helmet. It occurred to her that she didn't know what Starkiller looked like beyond his armor. She knew he was humanoid, but was he a human? Or another species entirely?

"Man, I'm beat." Announced PROXY. _'How, you haven't done anything.'_ Thought Mara sarcastically. "I really need to power down for a while." Seeing her chance, Mara jumped on it.

"If you'd like, you could power down right now, and I'll take Starkiller's armor to his room." She offered kindly. PROXY turned to look at her.

"Truly?" Mara nodded. "Thank you very much, Mara Jade. You are much kinder than I originally anticipated." She waved off his thanks and collected Starkiller's armor. Stepping into the halls and walking towards his room she couldn't help but marvel at the weight of the armor.

'_It's got to be at least one hundred and fifty pounds!'_ She thought to herself. He carried that much extra weight on _missions_!? For training, sure it made sense. But why would he continue to carry it out on important missions like this one?

She reached the door to his room and pressed the switch on the side. Instantly the doors opened and allowed her entry.

Stepping into the room she took a second to look around. It was bare, with hardly any belongings. There was a bed opposite the door with a nightstand next to it. To her left was a bureau that no doubt contained spare clothes. To her right was a closet, and an open door that led into the bathroom.

On the bed was a clean black bodysuit with a pair of shiny black boots at the foot of the bed. Next to the bodysuit were various tools and a utility belt. On the utility belt were two lightsabers.

Placing the armor down on the bed, she reached forward and grabbed the two lightsabers. She had never felt lightsabers that belonged to other Force-sensitives before. She only used training sabers until her master allowed her to construct one on her own.

Igniting both sabers she looked upon the blades. The red one was familiar. She used a red blade. But the green one was…boring. So like a Jedi.

"What do you think you're doing?" Questioned someone behind her. Turning around in shock, she was only shocked again when she saw a naked, human boy in front of her.

He stood at about five-foot-eleven with an athletic frame. His muscles were perfectly formed for the strength and speed necessary for a Sith Lord. His body was slightly pale, probably because of his own natural fairness and being inside a full body suit at all times. His body was dripping in some places indicating he only just got out of the shower. Her eyes couldn't help but be drawn downwards. She was a teenage girl after all, in a room alone with a teenage boy, who was very well…equipped.

"Hey, I asked you a question." He demanded, with much more force this time.

Her eyes went upward to face the young man. His youthful face was slightly oval shaped, but he wasn't done growing just yet. She could tell that he would be much more handsome than he was now. And he _was_ handsome. His eyes were a deep blue that only seemed to radiate power, and his hair was long, down to his shoulders, and a dirty blond color.

"Er…Starkiller?" She asked with uncertainty. He nodded. "Um, well…" She felt like a little girl being scolded by her master. "PROXY wanted to shut for a few hours, so I offered to bring over your armor." She explained.

Starkiller looked past her, noticing the armor on his bed. He nodded to her, accepting her explanation.

"Thank you for doing PROXY and I a favor." He thanked. "Now, put the lightsabers back on the bed and get out." He demanded.

Mara nodded slowly, placing the lightsabers down and turning and leaving the room quickly. After stepping out, the doors closed behind her. She stopped and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Wow." She said with a grin.

She quickly shook her head of those thoughts. Starkiller was her target, not a potential lover. Besides, she got what she wanted. She knew what species he was and what he looked like. Though, she wasn't expecting him to be her age. She expected him to be at least in his mid-twenties. But no, he was her age, and he was already killing Jedi Masters. He must have an insane amount of talent for the Sith arts.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Darth Starkiller, in full armor, entered Darth Vader's personal quarters and bowed. Without turning to look at him, Vader spoke.

"Master Kota is dead?" He questioned.

"Yes." Responded Starkiller with his own mechanical voice.

"His lightsaber."

Starkiller reached down to his belt and unclipped the Jedi's weapon from his belt. Holding it out before him, he felt his master pull it from him with the Force. Catching it in his hand, he brought it up to examine it better. After a moment, he lowered it.

"My spies have located another Jedi." Starkiller looked up, eager to continue aiding his Master. "Kazdan Paratus may be far more powerful than you." Vader turned to face him. "There is a chance that you will not survive. But if you destroy him you will be one step closer to your destiny." Starkilelr looked up.

"The Emperor." He said.

"Yes. Only _together_ can we defeat him." Starkiller bowed once more.

"I will not fail you, father." He declared. He stood and left the chamber.

"I know you won't, my son."

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

**A/N: I apologize to those of you who like Rahm Kota. He wasn't necessary to my story. Luke will be trained as a Jedi later on, do not fret. It just won't be Master Kota who teaches him.**


	4. Kazdan Paratus

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Star Wars and LucasArts are the property of George Lucas and Disney.

Chapter 3: Kazdan Paratus

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Galen Marek stepped into the filthy Corellian bar known as _Festers_. Given by the putrid stench that assaulted his nose, it was aptly named. The twenty year old was a fairly good looking human male. He had short, dark hair and eyes which were only intensified by his fair skin. He stood at a respectable six-foot-one and had a strong, athletic build that suited him perfectly for his bounty hunter work.

He wore a grey colored sleeveless t-shirt, and black pants. His forearms and wrists were wrapped in a white wrist tape. His black pants were tucked into black combat boots that looked like they had seen better days. Around his waist and torso were multiple belts, each one containing a variety of blasters and knives. The most prominent weapons on his person, however, were the two cylindrical pieces of metal that hung from his waist. Lightsabers. To complete his outfit, he wore a black, hooded cape. He had the hood drawn upwards to hide his features as he searched for his target.

The good thing about seedy bars like this, was when someone got a look at a guy like him, they just turned a got the hell out of his way. The more experienced patrons probably recognized him as a bounty hunter, or saw his lightsabers and did not want to get involved. To others, he was just a kid.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Life sucked.

All her life, she worked hard to earn her rank. She lost blood, sweat and tears to the Empire, and the instant she showed the slightest hint of weakness, they sacked her.

She had it all: rank, respect, skill, and a wonderful fiancé.

Then the bombing of Callos happened.

She led the initial attacks, taking out all of the enemies of the Empire, but soon the glory turned to shame. The enemies of the Empire were destroyed, along with plenty of innocent bystanders. She called in her commanding officer, begging him to end the bombings that they had won.

Apparently the Emperor didn't like that idea.

When he heard that the Commander in charge of the bombings had suddenly grown a conscience, he declared her a rebel sympathizer. He stripped her of her Rank, and excommunicated her from the Imperial Armed Forces.

She didn't just lose her Rank. She lost everyone's respect.

No one empathized with her, believing her to be a traitor to the Empire. Some even called for her execution. Even her beloved fiancé abandoned her.

Now she was here, in some seedy bar getting drunk every night, and sleeping with random strangers. She had a good life, and she threw it away. Now she was homeless, and out of money and she had no future.

Someone tapped her shoulder. Turning, she saw a hooded man. He towered over her five-foot-seven frame. He lowered his hood revealing a man her age, with short hair and dark eyes.

That was when Juno Eclipse's luck finally changed.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Starkiller walked back into the hangar bay, heading straight for the _Rogue Shadow_. Mara was doing some repairs on the ship, and it seemed that PROXY decided to help her. The droid liked her, for some reason.

"C'mon." Rang out Starkiller's mechanical voice. "Mission."

"Already? But we've only been here for an hour!?" Complained Mara.

"You aren't here to complain. You're here to fly the ship." Demanded Starkiller. "If you'd like, I'll fly us out, and you can go and complain to Lord Vader about the abruptness of our missions." He offered.

Mara Jade paled at the thought of confronting Vader. With an angry look, she made her way up the ramp. Starkiller and PROXY followed her up. Meeting her in the cockpit, she asked their destination.

"Raxus Prime."

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Exiting hyperspace, the Rogue Shadow descended into the atmosphere of the planet, scanning the surface. Finally, they found what they were looking for.

"Amazing." Praised Mara. They were overlooking tall structures, extraordinarily similar to those of the Jedi Temple. "It looks just like the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

Starkiller said nothing, but he noticed that PROXY seemed to be distracted by something. He held his head, as though he were trying to make sense of something.

"PROXY? Are you picking up any communications?" Guessed Starkiller.

"Too many to decipher!" He said. "I can hear thousands of droids, all calling out to each other. This is where all droids go…to die." He realized.

Starkiller gently patted the droid's shoulder. Turning to Mara, he spoke.

"Set us down as close to the thing as you can."

"I'll do my best." She said. "But, not many clearings. You'll need to approach the temple on foot." Starkiller nodded. Slowly the ship descended.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Darth Starkiller looked upon the broken body of the Aleen Jedi Master. Despite the horrendous battle, the Master still had enough energy to speak.

"I'm…sorry…masters." He breathed pitifully. "I've…failed you…again…"

Despite himself, Starkiller felt sorry for the Master. He couldn't imagine what it felt like, to fail your master. Suddenly, a flash of light erupted from the small Aleena's body, and there was a tremor in the Force.

Looking around, he saw nothing but carnage and destruction. He wished he could take it all back… Violently crushing those feelings, he lifted his communicator to his mouth and called the _Rogue Shadow_.

"Mara. I'm done here."

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

**A/N: Much shorter chapter than the others, and not much character development. I wanted to include the battle between Paratus and Starkiller, but I haven't played the game. And from what I could see from the cutscenes on YouTube, it was clusterfuck. So I decided against attempting to transcribe it.**


	5. Shaak Ti

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Star Wars and LucasArts are the property of George Lucas and Disney.

Chapter 4: Shaak Ti

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

It had been six months since the defeat of Kazdan Paratus. In the time since then, Darth Vader continued to send his son and Sith Apprentice, Darth Starkiller, on various missions. There had been a handful of Jedi, as well as political assassinations for him to carry out, and even a few investigations and shake-downs.

Needless to say, Starkiller was becoming very impatient.

He was finally aboard his father's Star Destroyer after completing a tedious assassination. He only had one goal in mind: confront Vader.

Entering the bleak, darkened room he approached Darth Vader, who was admiring the cosmic view. Kneeling in the center of the room, Starkiller spoke.

"Lord Vader, I tire of these pathetic missions. I have already defeated two Jedi Masters! I am ready to face the emperor with you." Declared Starkiller.

Turning, Vader looked at his son.

"No. You have defeated an old man, and a lunatic outcast." Challenged Vader. "But worry not, your final test has been chosen. It is time you faced a _true_ Jedi Master."

"Who?"

"Master Shaak Ti. One of the last of the Jedi Council. You will need the full power of the Dark Side to defeat her."

"Yes, my master."

Darth Vader turned and resumed his observation of the stars. Starkiller took this as his cue to leave.

Exiting Vader's quarters, Starkiller headed for the hangar bay. His stride was sharp and agitated, showing his frustration to anyone who looked. Soon enough, he approached the Rogue Shadow, with PROXY and Mara Jade standing by. They had long since gotten used to Vader's inability to give breaks.

They did get one, sometimes, but usually they would go on mission after mission nonstop.

"C'mon. We're going to Felucia." He said in his robotic voice.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Starkiller sat on his bed, meditating. He liked to immerse himself in the Force before a mission, it helped calm him down.

But he wasn't alone. He could feel a presence in his room. Slowly, it neared him. Quickly, his helmet was lifted off of his head. Opening his blue eyes, he looked at Mara Jade.

She had unpinned her long, wavy hair and it cascaded downwards, like the lavafalls of Mustafar. Her beautiful, fair skin shone in the light of the room, and her brilliant green eyes eyed him in a lustful stare. She leaned forward, planting her full, ruby red lips on his.

Starkiller wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into his lap. She returned the embrace without hesitation. One arm went underneath his and rested on his back, while the other reached up and undid the bun his hair was up in. Shaking his head, his long, dirty blond hair framed his face nicely, and fell down to just past his shoulders.

Mara loved his long hair. She enjoyed the way it felt in her hands when they kissed. Starkiller loved her long hair too. She especially loved it when he pulled on it.

Slowly, Mara pulled back from the kiss and looked down to his lap. Grinning, she shrugged off her Captains Jacket, and pulled the white tank top over her head. Her large, heavy breasts bounced in response. Now naked from the waist up, Mara slid backwards, beckoning Starkiller with a finger to follow her.

And follow her he did.

At the edge of the bed, he lowered his legs to the floor, and reached for his belt. Mara's hands stopped him, though. Shaking her head at him, she began to, slowly, unbuckle his utility belt. When it came undone, she tugged it downwards and let it pool around his ankles. She reached up with both hands and massaged him through his under armor. She gently massaged his testicles with one hand, and with the other she ran it along the erect length of his penis. She continued this for a few short minutes, until she was certain he was ready to burst.

Suddenly, she stopped her erotic ministrations. Try as he might, Starkiller couldn't stop the pathetic whine that came from his throat. Mara giggled, and reached up and inserted her thumbs in the elastic waistband of the underwear. She slowly and deliberately slid the garment downwards, letting it rub along his painful erection. When she finally pulled it down enough, the now free erection sprang upwards and slapped Mara's face. She recoiled in surprise.

Starkiller blushed in embarrassment.

"S-sorry." He said, afraid that by upsetting her she would abandon her sensual mission and leave him with a bad case of blue balls.

Instead, she chuckled.

"Don't worry about it…" She breathed. She gripped the hardened flesh and slowly began to run her fist up and down the length. "Would I be doing this if I _didn't_ want your cock in my face?" She leaned forward and nuzzled his penis with her cheek. Her tongue eased its way onto the base of his cock and she slowly dragged it upwards.

Her feminine ego was swelled when she heard his pleased groans.

She wrapped her tongue around the head and massaged it. She slowly slid back down, coating the organ with her saliva. She backed off and admired the now slickened member. Once again using her hand, she gripped the cock and started pumping it more vigorously. Leaning forward again, she lowered her head and took his scrotum into her mouth. She slowly sucked and licked at the ballsack like it was the only thing that mattered to her.

She stopped once again to admire her handy work. She couldn't let herself get too into it right now, they were on a schedule.

"You ready?"

"Oh, yeah." He agreed.

She scooted herself a bit closer to the young Sith Lord, brought her hands down to her breasts. One large tit in each hand, she slowly massaged herself in preparation. She kneaded and rubbed each breast, and rolled and tugged at her now-erect nipples. Leaning forward, she sandwiched the large cock in front of her between her breasts, and slowly ran them along its length.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

From a clearing in the Jungle, a small group had a full view of the _Rogue Shadow_ as it landed in the jungles of Felucia. A small group observed its descent with trepidation. Two of them, however, were not natives.

Shaak Ti stood proudly, letting the sunlight reflect off her orange Togruti skin. She had long abandoned her Jedi Robes for more practical, and functional, attire. Standing next to her was a young woman. Her black hair was twisted into tight braids and sharp, red horns adorned her scalp signaling her Zabrak heritage.

"Assassins." Commented Shaak Ti. Turning to face her master, the Zabrak spoke.

"Darth Vader has found us."

"Perhaps. Maris, gather your belongings and go into hiding just as we've practiced. Do not return until I summon you."

"But master!" Maris challenged. "This is what I've been waiting for! Let me fight!"

"No!" Shaak said firmly. "I will lead this assassin to the ancient abyss alone. You are not ready to face a Sith, you would surely be killed." She explained. "Maris, we are among the last of the Jedi. While we live, the order survives. I cannot allow you to be captured or killed by the Empire. Now _please_, go to the graveyard and wait for my summons."

Maris turned without a word and left the clearing. For a moment, she stopped. No, she couldn't disobey her Master, no matter what.

One of Shaak's compatriots turned to her and spoke in its native tongue.

"No, she has not been corrupted, not yet. She's just afraid. May the Force be with you, Maris Brood."

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Darth Starkiller walked towards the defeated Jedi Master. Shaak Ti fought valiantly, but it wasn't enough to defeat the young Sith Lord. She stood near the Sarlaac Pit, behind her were its large tentacles, writhing and slithering.

"You are Vader's slave." She said. She had been doing that a lot throughout their battle. Lecturing him, preaching her stupid Jedi code. "Your power is wasted with him. You could be so much _more_." She pleaded.

"You will never convince me to betray my Master." Starkiller's mechanical voice admonished her. Shaak Ti only looked at him sadly.

"Poor boy. The Sith _always_ betray one another."

"Not us. My Master and I are unique."

"And what exactly is it that makes you so certain? Why are you an exception to the rule?"

"Because, I am not simply some apprentice." Starkiller raised his arms and gripped his helmet. Slowly, he removed it. "I am his son." Starkiller spoke with his natural voice, free of the mechanical distortion of the helmet.

Shaak Ti shook her head, disgusted at Vader's depravity. To turn his own son to the darkness…

"You will soon see the true nature of the Sith, very soon indeed…" She fell backwards into the Sarlaac Pit. Her warning was her last words. Starkiller rushed over to the pit, looking for the fallen Master's body. He felt the large tremor in the Force, signaling her death.

Could she be right? He sensed no deception or malice in her words. Would Vader really…? No! It would never happen. He crushed those thoughts and pushed them to the deepest corners of his mind.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Mara felt the tremor in the Force, and she knew that Starkiller had succeeded in his mission. She was immensely proud of him. To be able to stand against a Jedi Master of Shaak Ti's caliber was nothing short of amazing. Especially for one as young as Starkiller. She knew that she wouldn't have stood a chance in hell against such an opponent.

No she was faced with a dilemma.

She eyed the ComLink on her desk in her chambers. She was the Emperor's Hand. One of his most trusted advisors. Her master had assigned her this mission because he suspected that Darth Vader was plotting against him, and he was right.

Lord Vader had betrayed her Master, the Empire and the sacred Rule of Two.

All her life, she was trained to be the perfect assassin. The perfect spy. And her ultimate goal was to be her Master's Sith Apprentice. Years of training all led up to this point, and she was hesitating.

Because of him.

Starkiller.

She had fallen in love with him.

No, they had fallen in love with each other.

To most people, the notion seemed ridiculous. What would two sixteen year olds know about love? But they weren't normal teenagers. They were killers, spies, thieves; they had lived more in their short lives than most beings live in a lifetime.

And they had the Force on their side.

Feelings were much clearer when the beings involved were Force Sensitive.

She didn't know when it happened. At first, it was all business. After spending some time together, a friendship formed. And not long after, they were fucking like Nexu in heat.

It had been a business arrangement. They were both highly attractive, with high stress jobs. Naturally, they needed to relieve that stress. But the love, the intimacy had come out of nowhere. One day they were fucking like usual, and their eyes met. Not glanced, but really looked into each other. And they stopped fucking.

His strokes slowed, becoming much gentler and with a steadier rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his waist, he entwined their hands, and they kissed.

They weren't fucking, they were making love.

It had been that way ever since. They would spend time together, study together, and they even started sleeping together. They acted like a normal couple in love.

Could she really throw it all away?

Now that Shaak Ti was dead, Vader and Starkiller were going to eliminate the Emperor. Starkiller told him their plans long ago already. If Vader and Starkiller assumed control of the Empire, there would likely be no place for her.

Vader would never trust her. Would Starkiller even forgive her for spying on him? She could not see a happy ending anywhere in sight.

She only had one safe option: Obey her master.

She would have to betray Starkiller. Perhaps she could convince her Master to spare Starkiller as he was only an apprentice? Only time will tell.

She lifted the ComLink from her desk.

It was the heaviest object she had ever lifted.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Starkiller kneeled in his room, before his Master. Vader's breathing apparatus was the only sound in the room.

"My mission is complete, Master."

"Then you are ready to stand with me against the Emperor." Praised Vader. "Return to my ship at once. We will at last control the Galaxy, as Father and Son." Vader raised his fist in victory.

Starkiller looked upon the replica of his master, his father, and watched as it was engulfed in a flash of light. PROXY stood in his place, before collapsing. Luckily, Starkiller managed to catch him before the droid fell to the ground. Regaining its footing, the droid spoke.

"It seems that you are about to achieve your primary programming, master." PROXY commented. Starkiller nodded.

"Yes. Finally." He looked at the droid. "Let's go share the good news with Mara." He smiled.

The man and droid stepped out of the bedroom and into the cockpit where Mara Jade sat and adjusted the ship.

"Hey Mara." Called Starkiller. "It's happening." He said. Mara looked up at him in surprise. She turned back to the controls and made a few more adjustments before standing.

"Can I talk to you? In private?" She asked. Nodding, Starkiller followed her back into her room. Once the door shut behind them, she jumped into his arms and kissed him vigorously.

He returned the kiss with equal fervor.

"Hey, what's gotten into you?" He whispered.

"This could be the last time we'll ever be together." She whispered.

"Hey, don't worry. The Emperor can't defeat Vader and me if we work together. We will win." He assured. Mara shook her head.

"I believe you, but we don't know that the Emperor is capable of. There's a chance he could win, a chance I'll never see you again…" She said. "I need this. Please." She begged.

And he obliged.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

**A/N: I hope no one is confused by Mara. She does love Starkiller/Luke, but she doesn't see how she'll have her cake and eat it too. When Vader assumes control of the Empire, he'd find out about her and tell Luke. She couldn't tell him because she feared him rejecting her and she knew if he found out from Vader or the Emperor he'd never forgive her. So, she decided to go with the "Loved Lost" thing. She was happy for a while, but in the end she decided that it would be best to just go back to her original goal, which was to replace Vader as the Sith apprentice. She would always have Luke in her memories.**

**Also, I know it isn't canon, but I decided to have a 6 month break between Paratus and Shaak Ti. The game moved way too fast in my opinion. Galen goes on 3 missions, probably in the span of a week, and suddenly he's in love with Juno. The way he just abandons his Sith teachings and everything, it was just too quick.**

**In my story, Luke and Mara had 6 months to get to know each other and become lovers, so it won't seem so weird when he goes back for her after she betrayed him.**


	6. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Star Wars and LucasArts are the property of George Lucas and Disney.

Chapter 5: Betrayal

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Starkiller entered Vader's chambers in a hurry. He could barely contain his excitement and joy, soon he and his father would rule the Galaxy. He stepped up by Vader's side admiring the view with him. They looked so regal, with matching suits and billowing capes. They looked like royalty. Staring out into space, watching the ships come and go, Vader finally spoke.

"The Emperor's fleet has finally arrived." Vader commented offhandedly.

"You have lured the Emperor to us?" Starkiller sounded impressed. "When do we strike?"

"I did not summon him." The rush of doors opening came from behind them, and Starkiller turned quickly to see who it was. When he did, Vader brought up his lightsaber and pierced his stomach. Holding him close, he spoke into his ear. "His Hand has been spying on you for months." Removing his lightsaber from Starkiller's midsection, he fell to the ground.

Walking up slowly, Emperor Palpatine, otherwise known as Darth Sidious, observed the two closely.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Asked Darth Vader.

"You have forgotten your place, Lord Vader. By taking this _boy_ as your apprentice, you have betrayed me." His voice was surprised. "Now, you will kill him! Or I will destroy you both." He threatened.

Slowly bringing himself up to his knees, Starkiller used one hand to remove his helmet. His face was covered in a cold sweat, no doubt from the pain. And his face was twisted into a combination of pain, determination and lingering surprise. His long blonde hair bobbed with every motion. He tossed his hair back and addressed his master.

"Master," His voice now free of distortion. "We _can_ defeat him together!" He begged.

"Do it now, Lord Vader." Egged on the Emperor. "Strike him down and prove your loyalty to me." Vader looked between them, his master and his apprentice, his son. The decision didn't take too long to make. With a wave of his hand, Starkiller flew towards the wall, slamming into it with a sickening crunch. The Emperor's cackling filled the room. With another wave, Starkiller flew to the opposite wall; a scream was the only thing that indicated his consciousness. His body slammed into the wall with almost twice as much force.

"Yes!" Cried out the Emperor in sickening, unrestrained glee. "Kill him Lord Vader!" Starkiller's body was lifted into the air, the sound of snapping bones rang out in the room. Starkiller looked at Vader and the Emperor.

"Father, _please_!" He begged. Vader said nothing, and with a final wave, Starkiller flew forwards, and crashed through the glass window. For a second, there was a rush of air, before the emergency locks shut the breach down.

The Emperor looked up at Vader, and could no longer sense the boy. Looking down, they saw the boy's helmet. With a flex of his hand, Vader crushed the steel with no effort, mangling the protective gear beyond recognition.

Satisfied, the Emperor turned to leave.

"Well done Lord Vader. As a reward for your loyalty, I shall give you a special gift." He said.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

He was in a strange place. There were lights and sounds, but nothing he could discern.

_There is no Light Side, nor a Dark Side…_

"W-what…?" That wasn't right.

_There is only the Force…_

_I am a guardian of balance…_

_I am a Gray Jedi…_

Suddenly, everything stopped. He could hear the sounds of machines, and he could faintly hear some breathing. He felt a slight pressure in his arm, and an indescribable heat erupted in his body, jolting him out of his stupor. He remembered everything. His father's betrayal, how he tried to kill him…

"AAAHHHH!" He quickly noticed he was restrained to a table, with a medical droid near him. Looking down, he saw Vader standing at the foot of the steel slab.

"You!" Cried Starkiller. "You tried to kill me! Why Father!? Wasn't I loyal! Why would you betray me like that!?" He screamed at his father.

"Because the Emperor wanted you dead. So I staged the whole thing to make him believe it."

"Why?" Starkiller ground out.

"Because you are my Son." Vader said, surprising Starkiller. "Your lover, Mara Jade, was a spy for the Emperor. One of his hands." Starkiller's eyes widened. _No, It can't be true…_ "The Emperor knew from the very beginning that we were going to betray him. What I didn't expect was for him to have…insurance."

"Insurance?"

"Yes. This life-support suit doesn't just keep me alive, it also keeps me under the Emperor's thumb." Vader said. "At any point he so desires, my master can deactivate my suit and kill me. I could not go against the Emperor with you because it wouldn't be us against him, it would be you against him." He explained. "You are powerful, but not powerful enough to take on the Emperor by yourself. He would have turned you and made you into his slave, like me, or he would have killed you. I could not allow that to happen."

Was that what it truly meant to be a Sith? To be a slave?

Vader reached down and hit the release switch, releasing Starkiller. He sat up and rubbed his wrists, trying to banish the feeling of the shackles.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Asked Starkiller, loyally. Vader shook his head.

"You are no longer my student, and no longer a Sith Lord. It is too dangerous for us to be near each other. I have taught you everything I know, and it is time for you to forge your own destiny. This is where we part ways." Vader lifted his hands to his helmet, and lifted it off. Starkiller looked on in morbid fascination, he had never seen his father's face. He knew what happened to him, about his battle on Mustafar with his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi, but he had never seen the damage. Peeling off his face mask, Darth Vader revealed his face for the first time in almost two decades.

His face was very pale, from not seeing any light in years and he had some scars, the most prominent ones being on his head. But the real difference was in his eyes. His entire life, Starkiller could sense the Dark Side festering around Darth Vader, he knew for a fact his eyes were Sith Yellow, despite never actually seeing them. But now, they were a striking blue. The same shade as his own.

And he was crying.

Reaching out, Vader pulled Starkiller into a hug.

"I'm sorry Luke, for everything." Begged Vader. "I should have been a Father to you, but instead I was a tyrant." Starkiller couldn't help himself, he cried into his father's armor. "Luke Skywalker, my son, always remember, even if we end up on opposite sides of the battlefield, I am proud of you and I love you." Vader placed a gentle kiss on Luke's forehead. They held each other for a few minutes, but it ended soon enough.

Vader replaced his mask on his face, and secured his helmet. He would need an antibiotic shot later on, to prevent any infections, but he would be fine.

A second droid entered the room, this one carrying a familiar black body suit and armor.

"I could not save your helmet." Said Vader. Changing, Luke shook his head.

"The helmet was Darth Starkiller's thing." He grinned. "Luke Skywalker doesn't need it."

Vader nodded to him. He turned to leave. As much as he would like to stay and help, he also had other duties and he didn't want to make the Emperor suspicious.

"Father, wait." Said Luke. "I have to ask you, where is Mara?"

"Why would you want anything to do with her? She betrayed you."

"I know…" Said Luke. "But…I love her. I have to hear it from her. If she truly is evil, then we'll go our separate ways. But, she has to say it." Luke's voice was filled with conviction.

For a while, Vader said nothing.

"She's in the brig, 10th floor, D-block, cell 1052."

"Thank you father."

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

All Mara Jade knew was pain. It was all she had endured for days. But she deserved it. She deserved this pain. She told the Emperor of Starkiller's plan. She told him when they would attack. It was all her fault.

And nothing changed.

Vader was still the Sith apprentice, and she had nothing. In fact, she was betrayed too.

After Vader killed Starkiller, his own son, the Emperor rewarded him by handing over Mara. As the one who hand-delivered them to the Emperor she was the sole reason for Starkiller's death. And Vader had his revenge.

Mara begged her master not to hand her over, but he just laughed.

"_What use do I have of you? You are powerful, but you aren't my only Hand. You have allowed love to make you weak. Now you will die for that weakness."_

It wasn't worth it. Everything she had with Starkiller, she threw it away. And for what? Death by torture?

There was nothing Vader could do to her that would make her feel as bad as her shattered heart. She never even attempted to escape. Not that she could, seeing as how they pumped her full of Ysalamir serum.

Behind her, she heard the door to her cell open. Her body tensed in fear, but instead of being lifted or dragged out of her cell, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rolling over, she saw a face that she believed was dead.

"S-starkiller…?" She said, afraid to believe it. Smiling and nodding, he spoke.

"Yeah, It's me." He slid his arms underneath her. One under her legs and the other under her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. She cried.

"I-I thought y-you were dead!" She whimpered. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She begged him.

"It's okay." He spoke in a soothing voice. "It's okay." It seemed enough to calm her down for the moment. He carried her through the hallways without a care. "Why did you betray me?"

For a moment, Mara said nothing.

"I felt I didn't have a choice. All my life, I've been trained by the Emperor. My only goal in life was to become his Sith apprentice. Then he assigned me to the Bombing of Callos after Captain Juno Eclipse backed out. It was all a plan to have Vader take an interest in me. If the Emperor just assigned me to Vader, he would know I was a spy. He had to choose me of his own free will. It was a sheer stroke of luck that Vader assigned me to his own secret apprentice. I immediately began messaging the Emperor." She said.

"But things changed between us. We fell in love." She said wistfully. "For a while, I completely forgot about my mission and I focused entirely on us. Then you told me about your last mission, and that you were prepared to strike down the Emperor right after your defeat of Shaak Ti. Everything became very real, very fast. My whole world was crashing down around me and I was forced to choose between you and my Master."

Luke nodded. He could understand loyalty. Apart of him was angry that she chose the Emperor over him, but he had a master too.

"I ended up choosing the safest option. If I sided with you, there was a chance that the Emperor would have killed you and Vader. And probably me if he found out I was helping you. On the other hand, if I remained loyal to the Emperor then perhaps I could convince him to free you. It was a long shot, but I thought I could perhaps convince him. I believed everything would work out if I remained true to my master. But it didn't. He betrayed me. He used me up, and threw me away. After I helped him, he handed me over to Vader as a reward for his loyalty. He said that he had plenty other Hands that would take my place, and that because I fell in love I was weak." She growled.

Her face softened again and she nuzzled into Starkiller's chest.

"But, everything's alright now. You survived and came back for me." She held him tighter. "I'm so sorry, Starkiller. I'll never betray you ever again. I'll follow you to the end of the universe, and beyond if you so desire." She declared.

"I forgive you, Mara Jade." She smiled. "By the way, it's not Starkiller anymore. My name, the name my mother gave me, is Luke Skywalker." She looked up at him.

"Luke. That's a beautiful name. It's Nubian right?" Luke nodded. "I love you Luke. With all my heart and soul."

"I love you too, Mara Jade. With every fiber of my being." Mara leaned up and kissed him. It wasn't a sloppy, lustful kiss, but a gentle meeting of the lips. Luke leaned into it, meeting her with equal affection.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Luke and PROXY were busy in the cockpit, readying themselves for takeoff. They'd have to leave soon because it wouldn't be long before the Guards learned of Mara's escape from the brig. Immediately, Luke felt her.

Mara kept her Force presence hidden their entire time together. He never thought for a second that she was also a Force sensitive. But now he could feel her. Her presence was bright, powerful, but at the same time gentle. He felt at peace in her presence. Turning in his chair, he saw her enter the cockpit. He whistled.

"That's one hell of an outfit." He admired. She wore a black bodysuit, like himself, but hers was made out of a polished leather that shone in the light, and it was sleeveless. It hugged her curves tightly, and did nothing to diminish her expansive breasts or full ass. Around her waist was a brown leather utility belt with various tools, one blaster, and a lightsaber. On each hand was a black glove and over her shoulders was a large black cape/cloak hybrid with an attached hood. Reaching up, Mara lowered her hood and revealed her beautiful face, and long wavy red hair.

"You like?" She grinned.

"Yeah, you look amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself." She flirted. "You know, I like it better without your helmet." She said. "The black bodysuit, armor and cape make you look intimidating, but seeing your face…It looks good. Way better than your freaky helmet and voice." Luke actually blushed.

"I was trying to be more like my father." He tried to justify.

"Master? We are ready for takeoff." Said PROXY. Turning in his chair, Luke addressed the holodorid.

"Then let's get out of here, PROXY." HE grinned. "What's the nearest system?"

"The Kashyyyk System."

"Very well, take us there and we'll stock up on supplies and go somewhere else."

"Very good, sir."

Luke turned and looked at Mara, who was now polishing and fixing her lightsaber.

"Mara," He unclipped his own lightsaber. "Would you like to train with me?" Mara smiled at him.

"Sure, but I haven't actually trained in while." She said. "I'll probably never finish my training."

"I'll train you." He offered.

"But only a Jedi Knight, or a full fledged Sith Lord can complete my training." She said.

"I am-_was_ a Sith Lord." Mara's eyes widened. "The day that you became my pilot, Darth Vader gave me my Sith Title and said my training was complete. That's why you called me Starkiller. Darth Starkiller." He revealed. Suddenly Mara was kneeling in front of him.

"I submit myself to your teachings, my master."

"Whoa, hey." He said surprised. "No need to be dramatic. I will complete your Sith training, but we're also going to seek out a Jedi to teach us about the Light Side of the Force."

Mara looked up, surprised. Luke spent his time killing Jedi, why would her want to learn from one. Sensing her question through the Force, Luke answered.

"I had a vision." He explained. "In the vision I heard a voice, it kept talking about balance. That the Force had no 'sides' and that each Force user must balance the Force. A Gray Jedi."

"Gray Jedi? Aren't they a Myth?"

"If they are, then I guess we'll be the first." He said with determination. "For now, let's worry about completing your training."

Mara followed Luke down to the Rec Room, ready to receive the teachings her former Master failed to deliver.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

**A/N: Darth Starkiller no longer exists and Luke Skywalker has emerged from the Sith. I apologize for those of you who felt that the whole 'Gray Jedi' thing came out of Left Field, but I think it's necessary. If someone has been trained by the Sith, using the Dark Side, I don't think that they would ever be able to let it go. Jedi use the Force while at peace, they have to be calm. When they use the Force while angry or Frustrated, or feeling any kind of emotion at all, even the positive ones, the Force becomes tainted with those feelings, and that is what the Jedi call the Dark Side.**

**A Sith who has 'converted' will never be able to use the Force while at peace, their emotions will always leak through. So, instead of forcing Luke and Mara to constantly battle their emotions, they will embrace them and use them in battle if necessary. They will embrace the teachings of the Sith and the Jedi.**


	7. Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Star Wars and LucasArts are the property of George Lucas and Disney.

Chapter 6: Choices

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Luke was impressed with Mara Jade's abilities. She had talent and training, but something was off about her.

They stepped away from each other and disengaged their lightsabers.

"You have talent, both in lightsaber combat and the Force, but your training seems to have been…altered?" He said with uncertainty.

"What do you mean?"

"The Emperor held you back. Like I said, you're talented, but you're not at the level that you should be at."

"That bastard." Growled Mara. All this time, she wasn't even as useful as he led her to believe. She was always disposable to him.

"My guess is that he didn't want you to be powerful enough to challenge Vader on your own. Until he was certain that Vader needed to be eliminated you were just a back-up." He said. "It is the way of the Sith to use and betray."

Mara smiled at him.

"But you're going to fix that right? You won't hold me back."

"Never. You will be the most powerful woman in the Galaxy."

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Luke and Mara trekked through the Jungles of Kashyyyk, searching for the Imperial Base. They didn't know that the Empire had turned the planet into a military base, but that just meant that there were many valuable things to…liberate from the Empire.

Finally coming upon the base, they entered with ease. Their Force abilities allowed them to affect the machinery and technology in the base, opening doors and deactivating cameras was child's play.

What they didn't expect to find, was a prisoner. Princess Winter Organa of Alderaan. Upon their entry, she spoke.

"I should have expected the Emperor to send an assassin. It's a coward's tactic." Winter declared. Mara giggled.

"I like her."

Luke stepped up behind her.

"We do not serve the Emperor."

"Were raiding this base." Said Mara.

Winter turned around and looked at the two intruders. One was a young man with long blond hair and blue eyes, the other a young woman with long wavy red hair and green eyes. They both wore black bodysuits, but the male also wore body armor over it.

"You're pirates?" She asked incredulously.

"No. We're on the run from the Empire, but we needed supplies."Said Luke.

"Seeing as how we were both loyal Imperialists before we were betrayed, we decided to take a little something back." Said Mara with a grin.

Winter's eyes narrowed at the two. Perhaps she could use them.

"If you really want to get back at the Empire, then destroy that skyhook." She pointed out to the horizon at the large beam of energy. "Once it is complete, the Empire will begin to ship Wookie slaves throughout the Galaxy. Entire villages will disappear overnight."

"The Empire will only rebuild it." Challenged Luke.

"Yes, but if you destroy this one, the Wookie's will have a chance to fight back. I will not leave until you agree to destroy it."

Luke and Mara looked at each other. Luke shrugged.

"Alright, we'll do it. Anything to get back at the Emperor." Agreed Mara.

"What about you?" Asked Luke.

"Is there still an Imperial Transport on the landing platform?"

"Yes…"

"But the pilot is dead."

Winter grinned.

"And what makes you two think I need a pilot?" She said. She proceeded to exit the room without another word.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Luke and Mara watched as the skyhook began to fall apart, all around them Wookies were cheering at the victory. They didn't stay too long, however, and quickly made their way back to the _Rogue Shadow_.

On board, PROXY was busy putting things away, from various foodstuffs to extra clothing to spare parts for the ship.

"Well, you've been busy."

"Of course, master. While you two got distracted, I decided to go ahead and raid the base, like we originally intended."

"Well done." Complimented Mara.

"Master, where will we be going now?" Asked PROXY.

"Set a course for Ilum." Said Luke. Nodding, the Holodroid left towards the cockpit.

"Ilum? For what?" Asked Mara.

"Didn't you notice how some of the Wookies reacted when we activated our lightsabers?" He asked. "Many were afraid, probably Vader did something to terrify them. In any case, we aren't Sith. We might be Darksiders, for now, but a Red lightsaber is the mark of a Sith. We need to change the crystal in our sabers so that we may not be mistaken for one later on." Explained Luke.

Mara nodded. A part of her was excited. She never got to decide the color of her saber. The parts, including a red crystal, were given to her. She customized her hilt to her personal liking, but people always remembered the blade. The fact that she would get to choose it was exciting, and a little liberating. It would be another step away from the Emperor's influence.

"Come on, we will practice and meditate during the journey." Said Luke. Mara nodded and followed him into the spacious rec room.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

"I can't believe that rodian bastard got a lucky shot in." Complained Galen. Floating in front of him was a disassembled lightsaber. Parts of it were damaged, but he could easily replace those. As he put it back together, he removed the bits and pieces of an amber crystal. It was useless now.

"I don't see why you're complaining." Said Juno. "It looks like you've fixed it."

"The mechanics aren't the problem. It's child's play to fix them. The real problem is the crystal, I need a replacement." He sighed. "We need to go to Ilum." Juno looked at him, startled.

"Can't we just _buy_ a replacement?" She asked. "We just made 20,000 credits getting that bounty!"

"You can't buy lightsaber crystals." Said Galen. "And even if you could, don't you think the Empire would be tracking those purchases?"

Sighing, Juno inputed the coordinates.

"Ilum, here we come." She said. She turned to look at him. Galen Marek. If anyone told her a year ago that she would be traveling the Galaxy with a Jedi Bounty Hunter, she would have called them crazy. But now, here she was.

She was nothing but a pathetic excuse of a human being. She drowned her sorrows in alcohol and males of various species. Then he saved her. He probably didn't see it that way. He needed a pilot, a partner, and when he'd heard about the infamous Juno Eclipse on Corellia he sought her out. He didn't care that she'd been dishonorably discharged. He didn't care that she was a drunk slut. All he cared about were her skills.

He gave her a permanent home with him, on his ship. The _Mallie Kento_. He named it in honor of his parents, Mallie and Kento Marek. He helped her get her life together. Sure it was the life of a bounty hunter, but it was an amazing life. She traveled the Galaxy, fought against the scum of the galaxy, and made some serious cash doing it.

"You know, you've gotta make it up to me for making me go all the way out of civilized space." She said.

"What'd you have in mind?" Asked Galen, uninterested.

"Hmm," She pretended to think. "How about a nice, long session of mind-blowing sex?" She asked.

Now, he was interested.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Luke and Mara wandered the caves of Ilum. They haven't traveled deep enough to reach the crystals just yet, but they would be there soon.

"So what color do you think I should get? Blue? Maybe orange?" Mara asked. Luke just shrugged.

"You shouldn't be asking me. The color you choose is supposed to reflect yourself. It is a part of you. Just pick the one that you like the most, not the one I think you should get." Lectured Luke. "We are two different people, and this must be a solitary decision. When we reach the crystals, pretend I'm not here." Mara nodded in understanding. "Also, when you pick one you like, make sure you get spares, at least three or four more, just in case you lose or damage your lightsaber."

Suddenly, Luke stopped.

"We're here." He said. "Turn on your light. At this point we must choose for ourselves" Mara complied.

Luke stepped into the spacious cavern in one direction, and Mara walked the other. Along the walls of the ice cave were hundreds of crystal veins. Some exposed in the walls, floor and even the ceiling. They shone with the color of the rainbow. There was red, pink, orange, yellow, green blue, azure and purple.

Mara just looked, admiring each crystal, imagining herself wielding a lightsaber in the corresponding color. Finally she stopped at protrusion of deep amethyst colored crystals. She was enthralled by the color. She reached out and retrieved a piece. She held it in her hands for a moment, then she unclipped her lightsaber and sat down on the cold ground.

Using the Force, the lightsaber hovered before her before coming apart. Soon, a ruby red crystal came into view. Removing it from the saber, she let it fall to the icy ground and replace it with the amethyst crystal. Then, the lightsaber came together once more, and slowly came to rest in Mara's hand.

Igniting the saber, the blade erupted with a snap-hiss, and the cave was bathed in a purple glow. Mara stood, admiring the lightsaber. It was truly hers now, no mark of the Emperor whatsoever. Disengaging the saber and reclipping it to her belt, she reached out and retrieved some spare pieces of the crystal and pocketed them.

Across the room from her, Luke was busy working on his own saber.

He had stared long and hard at the various crystals before feeling a rightness with the emerald crystal. He retrieved several pieces and pocketed all but one. Kneeling, he used the Force to disassemble his lightsaber and remove the ruby crystal from inside of it, replacing it with the emerald one. Quickly reassembling it, he activated the lightsaber. Bathed in a green light, Luke smiled, satisfied. Disengaging the lightsaber, he turned and met Mara.

"It is done." He smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

Mara patted the lightsaber on her belt.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Together they exited the caves. It wasn't long before they exited and made their way down the mountain towards their ship. It was a low trek, but soon their ship was in view.

"Luke…?"

"I sense it too." He responded. "Be ready."

Suddenly, from behind a ledge, a cloaked figure jumped out and swung a yellow lightsaber at the pair. Acting quickly, Luke and Mara activated their own sabers. Green and purple lit up the surrounding are, as well as the enemy's yellow weapon.

Luke dashed forward, swinging his saber in a downward strike, but it was easily blocked by the tall stranger. Mara dashed around the side and pushed her own saber forward in a stabbing motion. The stranger rotated his body and swiped away her blade with his own, while simultaneously waving his hand and pushing Luke away from them.

Disoriented, Luke stood and looked towards the stranger and Mara. Whoever this was, they were skilled. Could it be a Jedi? Shaking those thoughts away, he charged back into the battle. Whether it was a Jedi or not was irrelevant. Right now it was attacking.

Charging behind the shrouded figure, Luke brandished his emerald saber and swiped at the beings midsection. What he didn't expect was for the being to brandish a second lightsaber, this one had a sapphire colored blade. Expertly swinging his weapons, the being fought both Luke and Mara simultaneously. _This person is talented._ Luke thought. He knew he could beat him, but he couldn't ignore Mara in the fight. She was talented too, but still too undertrained. If he overwhelmed the being, he might turn to Mara as a hostage. Suddenly, Luke sensed someone else. _Mara! Look out!_

Reacting quickly, Mara turned and swung her lightsaber deflecting the blaster bolts with ease. _I got this, Mara._ Nodding her head, Mara charged forward leaving Luke and the stranger alone while she went off to face their new enemy. When the stranger tried to follow after her, Luke Force pulled him and slammed him into the ice wall near them.

The being didn't stay shocked too long and immediately charged Luke with both their lightsabers. Luke, acting quickly, blocked both strikes with ease. The icy winds of Ilum oulled the hood from the beings head revealing a young human face. It was a young man, probably early twenties, and fairly good looking. He could feel the underlying drkness in the young man. Another darksider, no doubt. But who could have trained him?

Mara finally made it over the ledge and quickly met with a young human woman. She was heavily cloaked, to protect herself from the cold, but she was fairly small. At least, smaller than Mara. She was also very pretty, with blonde hair and blue eyes. In her hands were two blasters, which she didn't hesitate to use. Lifting her hands she pulled the trigger on each blaster, firing off dozens of rounds.

At this point in her training, deflecting bolts was child's play. Mara easily knocked the blasts away. Acting quickly Mara used the Force to rip the blasters from her hands and destroy them using Shatterpoint. Without missing a beat, the human female pulled out a combat knife and held it defensively. Mara snorted.

"You're kidding right?" She asked. "You're coming at me with a melee weapon? You know you don't have a chance." Mara taunted.

"I won't die here." Declared the woman with a Corulag accent. "Not to some Imperial whore."

This confused Mara. They thought that she and Luke were Imperials?

"What gave you the idea that we're with the Empire?"

"Your ship. It's an older model, but still Imperial Issue." Mara stared the woman down, sensing for any kind of deception. Sensing none, she deactivated her lightssbaer.

"We aren't with the Empire. In fact, we're enemies of the Empire." Said Mara. The blonde woman didn't lower her guard, but looked at Mara with an appraising eye. "Oh, shit!" Yelled Mara in realization. "C'mon, we gotta get back to them before they kill eachother!" Turning, Mara ran back out after the two fighting Force Users. Realizing her reason for urgency, the blonde woman followed after Mara.

Luke was dominating fight. In fact, he had been since Mara left. The man was talented, no doubt, but he lacked the training to properly deal with someone of Luke's level.

"Impressive." Complimented Luke. The man delivered another series of strikes, using both sabers. "Most impressive. Many Jedi, even those who use more than one saber, tend to favor one arm over the other. Not you though, you are totally ambidextrous. Tell me, who was your master?"

The young man said nothing and instead continued his assault. At least, he tried to before the red-headed woman from before jumped between them and Force pushed them away from eachother.

"Guys! Cool it!" She cried. "It's okay, no one here is with the Empire." Both men looked at her.

"If they aren't with the Empire, Mara, then why were we attacked?" Questioned Luke.

"Because they think _we_ are with the Empire." Both men stared at her. Luke shrugged and disengaged his lightsaber before clipping it back onto his belt. The man looked confused as well, but he kept his lightsabers raised.

"Galen!" Cried the blonde woman. "Galen, it's alright. They aren't with the Empire. They can help us." The man, now identified as Galen, looked at the blonde woman and nodded. He disengaged his weapons and clipped them onto his belt.

Now that the situation was diffused, Mara took this chance to explain what was going on.

"Luke, they're stranded here. Their ship was destroyed in an avalanche while they were up in the caves looking for crystals. They've been here for hours before we got here." She explained. Luke nodded, accepting the explanation.

"And you would like a lift off planet?" He guessed. "That can be arranged. Just one thing. You answer my questions." Demanded Luke.

Looking between each other, Galen and Juno nodded.

"I'll answer whatever questions you have." Luke nodded and started walking off, back towards the _Rogue Shadow_. He gestured the group to follow him.

"Who trained you?" Asked Luke.

"My master was Asajj Ventress. She took me in when I was nine after she saw my potential in the Force."

"Was she a Jedi or a Sith?"

"She was originally trained as a Jedi, but when her master was murdered she fell to the Dark Side and became a Dark Jedi. Afterwards, she gained the interest of a Sith Lord who trained her to be his apprentice. However, his own master forced him to betray her before she could become a full Sith."

"Did you complete your training?"

"No. After seven years of training me, she passed away." His tone suggested that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Finally they came upon the Rogue Shadow. They entered the ship and immediately, relief spread on the faces of Galen and Juno.

"We've only got two bedrooms on this ship," He addressed Juno and Galen. "Will you two be fine sleeping together, or would you prefer bunking with Mara?" This time he spoke to Juno. She shook her head. Grabbing onto Galen's arm, she pressed her body into his.

"We're fine sharing a bed." Luke nodded.

"Let me show you to your room. I'm sure you'd like to freshen up a bit." Mara said to Juno.

"Thank you so much." Said Juno appreciatively.

When the two women had gone, Luke and Galen stayed in the cockpit, both looking over the readings and preparing for the take off.

"I can complete your training." Said Luke. "I was trained as a Sith, I can help you master the Dark Side." He told Galen. "Our training wouldn't end there. Once I complete Mara's training, we're going to look for a Jedi so that we may learn the Light Side of the Force."

Galen said nothing, but he was shocked. He'd never heard of one person trying to master both the Dark side and the Light Side at once. He was severely tempted, he did want to complete his training after all. But, he'd only just met these people.

"You don't have to decide right now. Just think it over."

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

**A/N: Alright, Galen and Juno have finally joined up with Luke and Mara! Will they stay though?**

**By the by, Asajj Ventress DID survive the Clone Wars. She was being trained as Count Dooku/Darth Tyranus's Sith Apprentice but Palpatine/Sidious was all "OH HELL NO!" and forced Dooku to eliminate her. She survived though. It even says on Wookiepedia that she becomes a Bounty Hunter later on.**

**I wanted Galen to have training. As a child he received training from his parents. That's why Vader didn't detect him in the Prologue, he already had enough training to know how to shield his presence. So, after Vader killed his parents, along with the other Jedi on Tattooine, he took their lightsabers and ran away. The yellow lightsaber was his mothers and the blue one his fathers. After he ran away, he was on his own for a year before he was caught as a stowaway on ship and abandoned in Cloud City on Bespin. There he was discovered by Asajj while she was collecting a bounty on a gambler. She taught him about the Force and how to weild his parents lightsabers. Then she died when he was 16. **


	8. Salvation

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Star Wars and LucasArts are the property of George Lucas and Disney.

Chapter 7: Salvation

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Sitting on the cold, wet ground Bail Organa was contemplating how things got so out of hand. After his daughter was captured, he sought out some of his Jedi contacts, but they were all dead.

Eliminated by the Empire.

His last hope had been Shaak Ti, a powerful and wise former Jedi Councilor, but even she had fallen prey to machinations of the Dark Side. He felt some hope when he encountered her apprentice, a young female Zabrak called Maris Brood, but it seemed that it was not meant to be.

Out of the fog stepped the young woman, with her…entourage. After the death of her master, the young woman assumed control of her master's subordinates. Stepping before him, she tossed a slab of raw meat at him.

"Eat up, Senator." She ordered. Bail looked up at the young woman.

"Why are you keeping me here Maris? Your master would be disgusted with you." Maris stared blankly at the Senator.

"You're something to trade if Darth Vader finds me." She said. "Just shut up and eat! And if you're thinking of escaping, just remember: my new pet is _very_ hungry." She said menacingly. She turned her back on him and stalked off into the jungle.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Mara, Juno, Luke and Galen were all in the rec room of the _Rogue Shadow_. Luke was instructing Mara and Galen through their lightsaber forms and Juno stood by and watched.

"Remember, the Dark Side isn't evil. It simply feeds off your emotions, this includes positive ones. The Jedi will teach you that you must be at peace to use the Force, but it isn't necessarily true. Using your emotions will infuse the Force with your intent, and it can make you stronger. But you must beware." He warned. "Use your anger and your frustration, let them motivate you and drive you. But _never_ let them control you. When infused with anger, fear and frustration the Force can become corrosive and addictive. Instead of using the Force, your anger will corrupt you into destroying everything that you hold dear."

He spoke very seriously, making sure that his two apprentices would take his words to heart.

"You two are sapient, feeling beings. Feeling emotions is a part of your nature. You will never be able to successfully lock them out, especially since you two have already been using the Dark Side. Just make sure to use them, and not to let them use you."

The two sparring partners said nothing, but Luke could sense through the Force that they were taking his words to heart.

"Alright, that's enough for today." He said, tossing each of them a towel. "You're both very talented, and you're progressing quickly. Soon there won't be anything left for me to teach you."

Stepping into the rec room, PROXY addressed his master.

"Master, we have an incoming transmission. It seems to be coming from a Winter Organa. Do I respond?" He asked.

"Yes, answer the call, PROXY." Said Luke. Nodding his head, the Holodroid disappeared in a flash of light. In his place stood Winter Organa.

"Luke, Mara it is good to see you again." Said Winter. She stopped when she saw the two others behind them. She looked uncertain for a moment.

"Don't worry, Winter. These are our new friends. This is Juno Eclipse, and Galen Marek." At their names Juno gave a little wave, while Galen simply nodded in Winter's direction.

"If you believe them to be trustworthy, then I'm sure they're amazing people." She smiled. Then her smile was gone. "This isn't a social call, I'm afraid. I actually need your help."

"What's wrong?" Asked Mara.

"When I was captured by the Empire, my father went off in search of Jedi to rescue me. I had hoped to reunite with him after my ordeal on Kashyyyk, but when I arrived home, my father was still missing. We are unable to locate him."

"And you want us to find him?" Guessed Luke.

"Yes, I would greatly appreciate your help. I'm willing to pay any fee if that is what you desire." She begged.

"That won't be necessary." Luke waved her off. "After we return your father, we would like to stock up on supplies on Alderaan, if that's alright with you."

"Yes, of course." She said, relieved.

"Just one thing, can you tell us anything about where your father might have gone? A system, maybe the Jedi's name?"

"My mother told me that father looked for many Jedi, but everyone he sought out turned up dead. The last one he went after was Shaak Ti. I don't have a system name, but he disappeared searching for Master Shaak Ti."

Luke nodded.

"Thank you Winter. That's all I need."

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Felucia was a large, Jungle planet. There weren't many clearings or laces to land, but thanks to some clever navigation, and the Force, they found a large enough clearing.

"The senator in nearby. North." Said Luke. The group of four trekked through the jungle, careful to avoid any dangerous plant or wildlife. They didn't have to walk long before they found the senator.

"Senator Bail Organa?" He asked. Bail looked up, taking in the sight of the small group of young people. He noticed that, save the blonde girl, they all had lightsabers. "We were sent by your daughter to rescue you." With a wave of his hand the shackles on Bails wrists and ankles opened up and fell to the ground.

"She's safe?" Asked Bail, weakly.

"Yup, it was actually Mara and I who rescued her a couple days ago. Guess she finally got worried enough to send someone after you." Bail stood up weakly.

"We must hurry, Shaak Ti's apprentice has gone mad."

"Looks like this whole planet has gone insane." Muttered Galen.

"Oh, we're not crazy." Said a feminine voice from behind them. Instantly, Luke, Mara and Galen ignited their lightsabers. Green, purple, yellow and blue lit up the surrounding area. Juno had her blaster out, ready to fire.

From behind the fog, out stepped Maris Brood, brandishing her tonfa-lightsabers.

"We've just embraced the power of the Dark Side." Great. A fallen Jedi who believed themselves to be invincible.

"Stand aside, girl." Said Luke.

"Don't make us hurt you." Finished Galen. Maris giggled.

"You won't." She said arrogantly. "_He_ won't let you."

From behind the trees, a massive Rancor emerged. It let out a deafening roar. Looking at the situation, Luke disengaged his lightsaber.

"Galen, take care of the Rancor. Mara, you take on Maris. Juno and I will get Bail back to the _Rogue Shadow_ and fix him up." Immediately, Galen charged the Rancor, his blue and yellow lightsabers held in a reverse grip. Using the Force, he leapt high into the air and raised his sabers, ready to bring them down on the violent creature.

At the same time, Mara charged Maris with her purple lightsaber held out away from her. Rapidly closing the distance, she raised the blade with one hand and brought it downwards in a vicious strike. Maris easily blocked it by raising her tonfa and crossing them before the purple saber could hit her.

Luke, Juno and Bail were already gone.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

While on board, Bail was given ration bars and water to help bring his strength back up. They tasted like cardboard, nut they were packed full of vitamins and nutrients, and the water helped immensely. Taking a big gulp of water, Bail finally asked.

"Are you sure that your two friends will be fine?" His voice was full of concern.

"They'll be fine." Luke assured. "They're both extremely talented and powerful in the Force. They are more than ready to face these challenges."

Bail nodded, accepting the answer. He thought about his rescuers. Four young people. Galen was a handsome young man with short hair, nothing really intriguing about him. His only outstanding attribute was his Force sensitivity. The young blonde girl too. She was beautiful, but she walked with the grace of a trained killer. Former military, most likely. Mara was also incredibly beautiful, and she was Force sensitive as well. Perhaps the most intriguing was this Luke. He was tall, handsome, with blond hair and blue eyes. His outfit was very strange, too. It was a black full body suit with silver armor and a black cape. All he needed was a mask and he'd look like…

_LUKE!_

Clearing his throat, Bail spoke up again.

"Luke…?" He called. "Could you tell me your full name?" He asked.

Luke's brow furrowed in confusion, but he gave a slight shrug.

"I'm Luke Skywalker." Bail swallowed nervously. Could this be a setup? A trap of some sort? Nevertheless, if he was to die, he'd face it like a man.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked. Luke turned to look at him, and Juno stopped what she was doing and looked at the senator in shock.

"Why the hell would I kill you?" Luke deadpanned.

"Because you work for Vader!" Bail cried. Ah. So Bail had somehow heard of him.

"I _used to_ work for Vader. Not anymore." Admitted Luke. Bail looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean you don't work for Vader? I know he took you from your aunt and uncle on Tatooine. I highly doubt he would just let you go." Challenged Bail. Luke decided to ignore Bail's knowledge for now and jump into the explanation.

"Vader raised me to be a Sith Lord so that one day we could eliminate the Emperor. What we didn't know was that the Emperor had a secret apprentice as well. Mara Jade was assigned to spy on me by the Emperor and she alerted him to our plan."

"Wait, is this the same Mara as the one outside!?"

"Yes. Anyway, when I joined Vader to confront the Emperor, Vader faked my death. He told me that, due to other circumstances, we weren't strong enough to take on the Emperor and he freed me. He told me that, because I'm his son, he couldn't kill me. He told me he loved me and to make my own destiny." Bail had a hard time believing it. Darth Vader, letting his son go?

"But what about Mara! Isn't she still a spy for the Emperor?"

"No. In the time we spent together, we fell in love. After the Emperor forced Vader to kill me, as far as he knows, he imprisoned Mara, claiming that he had no more use for her and that love made her weak. Mara was betrayed and I broke her out of prison and brought her with me." He explained. Luke looked at bail.

"How did you know about me being Vader's apprentice? How did you know about Tatooine?" He asked.

"I knew your mother and father, back in the days of the old Republic. Your father had turned to the Dark Side and your mother was weak and about to give birth. When you were born, it was decided by Master Yoda and Master Kenobi that you would be hidden away so that you wouldn't fall into the clutches of the Emperor." It was best that he didn't know about Leia for now. He wasn't totally sure that Luke could be fully trusted just yet.

"Huh. Small Galaxy." Luke commented.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

Mara fought well against the fallen Jedi. Training with Galen had prepared her to face duel wielders. That isn't to say it was an easy battle. The tonfa-sabers were unique amongst Force Users, and incredibly difficult to use, let alone master.

Unlike a lightsaber, which required full use of the hand and wrist, the tonfa had a full three-sixty degrees of rotation without relying on the wrist. She would parry a blow, then her other, defensive tonfa, would come at her ready to pierce. It put Mara on her toes.

On the other hand, Maris had never fought anyone as talented as Mara. Sure, she had sparred with her Master, but those were spars. This red headed bimbo was fighting her to the death, and she was good.

No…

_She's better than me…_ Maris realized. She gave her everything she had, and the red head paid her back in spades. She wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. She could feel herself tiring, whereas the other girl had barely broken a sweat. Clearly, this was not a battle that her combat skills would win her.

She had to use the Dark Side.

She pulled her anger and frustrations to the forefront of her mind, calling the Dark Side to her. She could feel its presence, filling her with power. It was intoxicating. Delicious. She Force jumped backwards, away from Mara.

Mara was no fool, however. She knew the Dark Side. She had been its slave nearly her whole life. Now it was the other way around. Now _she_ owned the Dark Side.

"You've fought well, girl. But I think it's time to end this. Feel the power of the Dark Side!" Cried Maris. Disengaging her tonfa-sabers and clipping them to her waist, she raised her arms. Slowly, her eyes bled into a sickly yellow color.

Mara could feel the Dark Side falling around her. The chill and sense of dread was unmistakable. She too disengaged her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt. She felt herself being lifted into the air, and a pressure settle around her throat. Laughing, Maris began to taunt her.

"Do you have any last words, before I end you?"

"You're pathetic." Said Mara. She waved her hand and banished the Dark energy and threw Maris off her feet.

"W-what!? That's impossible!" Before she could do anything, Mara raised her black gloved hand, and a blast of Force Lightning erupted from it, shocking Maris.

Then it stopped.

"You have no power over the Dark Side." Said Mara, resuming her shocking of Maris.

"**AAHHH!** Stop, _please!_" She begged. Mara did.

"You've allowed the Dark Side to twist your mind, and now you are nothing but its slave." She admonished. Then she shocked her again, intensifying the power.

She stepped towards the Zabrak, not stopping the Lightning. Finally she was right before her. Satisfied, she ended her attack. Maris lay there, shaking and twitching, some of her flesh was badly burned. There was terror in her eyes.

"Please don't kill me." She whimpered. "I'm sorry, I'll renounce the Dark Side forever." She begged. "Just _please_, let me go." Mara considered it for a moment. Then she remembered Luke's cause. They needed all the Force Sensitives they could get if they were going to rebuild the Gray Jedi Order. Maris was strong, she had much to learn, but she would be an asset.

"Kneel." Mara said forcefully. Looking at her, Maris slowly brought herself up. "I won't be letting you go, but I'm not going to kill you either." She said. "You're coming with us. My master, Luke, will complete your training. He will teach you to master the Dark Side, and not be a slave to it." Maris's eyes widened. She wanted to take her on…as an apprentice!?

"Really? You want me even though we just tried to kill each other?" She asked.

"You're strong. We like that." Said Mara. "Now, swear yourself to my Master. Swear that you will obey him, and in return we will protect you and train you."

"I swear it. I submit myself to your teachings and the teachings of your master."

"Good." Mara bent down and helped Maris to her feet. She brought one arm over her shoulders and helped her walk.

They didn't walk far before they came upon Galen, who was sitting on a large boulder. Behind him was the massive, and dead, corpse of the Rancor. Maris's eyed widened t the sight. He looked at the two women and his eyes narrowed. He didn't say anything about Maris.

"What took you so long? I finished up in five minutes." He asked. He stepped off the boulder and walked towards them. Once reaching them, he stepped over to Maris's free side and helped lift her. Together they headed back to the _Rogue Shadow_.

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

The ordeal was finally over, and the Rogue Shadow headed straight for Alderaan at Warp Speed. It was rather uncomfortable, having Maris on board, but Luke accepted her well enough. Now, Luke was trying to convince Bail to actively rebel against the Empire.

"Open rebellion is much too dangerous. I understand that I owe you my life, and the life of my daughter, but…" Said Bail.

"You don't owe us anything. We helped because we wanted to, there was no expectation of repayment." Said Luke.

"But how do we fight against the Empire?" He asked.

"Just keep doing what you're doing." Said Galen. "Everyone knows that you support insurrectionists. There are others too, like Mon Mothma from Chandrila."

"The seeds of rebellion were planted long ago, by my mother." Luke said. "You have friends and allies in the Delegation of Two-Thousand. They were the original rebels when they tried to remove Palpatine from office back in the days of the Republic."

"Having a list of names is a far cry from an active rebellion." Protested Bail. "We need weapons, starships and people who are willing to use them. Not everyone in the delegation will join."

Luke placed his hand on Bail's shoulder.

"Enough of them will."

"How?" Bail asked. He didn't know it, but he was being worn down. It wouldn't be much more until he caved.

"We just need to show them that the Empire isn't all powerful. They can be vulnerable." Said Juno. Her military background was starting to slip through.

"All we need is the right target." Said Maris, wanting to contribute to her new group.

Suddenly, Luke and Mara spoke out simultaneously.

"Raxus Prime." Everyone turned to look at them.

"We didn't just use to work for the Empire, we were directly under the command of the Emperor and Darth Vader. We know tons of secret locations and projects that are vulnerable to attack!" Said Mara, excited.

"But what's at Raxus Prime?" Asked Bail.

"Raxus Prime is the primary Shipyard of the Empire. Its where new Star Destroyers are built, and where they are repaired. If we destroy that shipyard…"

"Then we will severely cripple the Empire!" Finished Bail.

"Exactly."

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

**A/N: Ahh, I love planning terrorist attacks. No, seriously. Did you ever think of it like that? The Empire, like it or not, is the governing body of the Galaxy, and a bunch of people who don't like it start attacking it. That's terrorism. They destroy military bases, weapon/shipyards, even though it's for a good cause, the Rebel Alliance are nothing but terrorists.**

**The definition of terrorism is using violence and scare tactics against an established government to further your own agenda. The Empire is a piece of shit, and War is the only way to combat it, but it's still terrorism and Civil War.**

**Childhood. Ruined.**

**Also, I hope you guys enjoyed a little badassery/cruelty from Mara. Looking over the previous chapters, I kind of felt I was turning her into a love struck girl who obeyed Luke without question. That was not my intention.**

**Mara defers to Luke because he has more combat experience, and he is the only authority on the Dark Side. She understands that he is better than her (for the moment, at least) so she takes all his advice to heart. And she loves him. He is the love of her life, just like she is his. She has no problem listening to him and deferring to him for those reasons.**

**But, I can't forget that she was trained by the Emperor. Mara Jade is a badass, regardless of the fact she becomes a little love-struck around Luke she will still kill you and piss on your corpse.**

**I had Mara torture Maris a little bit in this chapter because I want you guys to remember that she is still a Force to be Reckoned with. She's more than just Luke's girlfriend. She's a warrior.**


End file.
